War of the Aura
by Isetba
Summary: AU. What if the Aura guardians were destroyed by the Aura hunters and they take power in all the régions after that? What if the Legendaries refuse that fact and bring back Sir Ashton Ketchum, aprentice of the great Sir Aaron to help them? What will happens? (Please be kind, this is my first fanfiction ever.)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It is a beautiful planet with a rich nature and fantastic animals. They are called pokemon and this world is teeming with them. People live with them and they are also considered as friends and partners. Some will battle with them when others will simply live alongside them and study these wonderful creatures. Unfortunately, it wasn't always like that. Once upon a time, people used them as tools of war. Our story begins in one of those dark times.

It was a cool morning and a very heavy fog covered the countryside. This made the place look and feel a little strange and out of this world. A strange noise then was heard. The noise of something running fast. Soon, a form was visible through the thick fog. It was a tall creature, dark in color and with a canine look to it. It was running on its two hind legs between the sides of the cliff around it. His lower body was blue with two black paws and a blue tail. His waistline was like a black belt. His upper body was a light cream color with two black arms. A metal spike was on his chest and two were on his upper paws. The colar was black and the creature's face was blue, yet it looked like it was

wearing a raccon's mask. Four black appendages were also in the back of his head. His name was Lucario.

His life was a pretty good one ever since he became the apprentice of Sir Aaron. Lots of adventures and what not. He have a very high opinion of his master. Sir Aaron was a knight in the Kingdom of Rota and a very good friend of the Queen, Lady Rin. Like his master, he was also very proficient in using his aura to help the kingdom. Unfortunately, he doesn't think that aura could help them this time. The situation the kingdom was now facing was grim to say the least. A war between two others kingdoms and theirs stuck between the two warring nations. That wouldn't end well. After a time, he stop running and stand between the two cliffs. He then start to concentrate and close his red eyes.

-* _The Aura is with me._ *

Behind his closed eyes, the world start glowing in a blue light. His spirit push forward, as far as he can and finally came in contact with the first army. This army was huge with human and pokemon, all heavily armed and armored. He, then, open his eyes and turn his head to the other side. He start to concentrate again and push his mind until his vision met the second army. Still as equally huge with the same type of soldiers. The two armies will meet each other very shortly. Lucario didn't have much time to do his report to his master. He was there in his reflexion when a growl was heard. Three houndoom jump in his clearing and look like they wanted to attack him. No doubt they were scouts for one of the army. He jump, evading one flamethrower and evade them further by climbing on top of one of the cliff. Up there, he find the cristals that grow all over the place in the kingdom. That make it easier because, he would now be able to talk to his master through the cristal. He approach one and put his right paw on it.

-* _Hear me Sir Aaron..._ *

Far away from the cliff, on an island, stood a majestic castle. Usually, the people who stand on the balcony could have a good look of the village and the forest around but, this time, all was obscured by the fog. Everyone in the castle could sense the tense atmosphere around them. It was like the kingdom was holding it's breath over the situation. On the balcony stood a beautiful woman, the Queen of the Kingdom, Lady Rin. She was a true beauty with her long blond hair and her blue eyes. Her pink dress and her crown give her a look of nobility but her face give her a look of kindness. She was the beloved ruler of the Kingdom of Rota. Beside her stood a handsome man. His garb was a blue tunic, grey pants, midnight blue boots completed with a cloak and a hat. In his hand, he held his aura staff. He was Sir Aaron, Guardian of Aura and head of the same guardians. Like the Queen beside him, he was focused on the forest in the hope of some news from his apprentice and friend, Lucario. He was there in his reflexion when the cristal behind him start glowing and produce a sound. He look at it and run to it. He touch it and heard the voice of his dear friend on the other side.

-* _Sir Aaron, please..._ *

-What's the matter, Lucario.

-* _The two armies are about to clash, master, and the kingdom is caught between them. Once the fighting start, we'll all be destroyed._ *

The communication stop there. Sir Aaron then turn his head in the direction of the Queen. She was looking very worried about the news. And sad too. She so want to protect her people. She knew that many floors below, in what was suppose to be the grand ballroom, the other apprentice of Sir Aaron, a boy of fifteen, was making sure that the population of the city and villages around the palace was safe there. She then turn to look far away to what she knew was the Tree of Beginning. She couldn't see it very clearly because of the fog but she knew it was there. She then talk to her friend behind her.

-When the armies will reach the palace, our kingdom will fall.

Sir Aaron was behind her and at a loss of words. He didn't know what to do. They will need a miracle. He then touch the cristal and call his second apprentice.

Many floors below, in the great ballroom, a boy of fifteen, wearing the same garb then Sir Aaron was waiting with other knights. He was a young boy with black spiky hair and warm amber eyes. Not very muscular but strong in his own right. He also had two little lightning marks under his eyes. The population of the city and the villages around was there too. All were tense and scared. A cristal behind the boy start glowing too and the young lad run to it. He put his hand on it and heard the voice of his mentor and surrogate father.

-* _Ash, is everything alright?_ *

-Yes, master, everything is fine but the people are terrified. Do you have any news from Lucario?

-* _Yes, I do and the situation is grim. More so than we thought. I need you to protect the people and Lady Rin with the other knights. I will go join Lucario and help him. Be safe, son._ *

-Understood, master and, please, don't do anything too dangerous. I don't want to lose you.

The lad then stood but couldn't stop worrying. Something told him that the situation will turn for the worse and he couldn't stop thinking that he will never see his surrogate father again. A little against his will, his memories take him when the man appeared in his life. He was very young back then. A little over eight years old. He never knew his father and his mother, Delia, died from sickness when he was six. For two years, he lived in the streets alone for the most part. His loneliness stop when he encountered a little mouse pokemon, Pichu. With the little electric mouse, his life became livelier and he wasn't alone anymore. But, as a little thief, he was eventually caught and sent to prison. The guards were going easy on him because of his age and his thinness. He was very thin back then because of the lack of food. Food was the first thing that the two of them stole. That wasn't always successful. But, they considered themselves lucky if they could eat once a day at least. All of that changed when Sir Aaron and Lucario visits the prison. The two of them sensed a powerful Aura. A scared one. They arrive just in time to save him and Pichu from a bully. After some explanation, Aaron took the young boy under his wing and teach him to use his powers. With time, the thin little thief became a young and powerful aura apprentice and his friend, Pichu, grow and became a very strong Pikachu.

The boy return to his mind when he sense a weight on his shoulder. His yellow mouse friend was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

-Pika?

-I'm alright, my friend. Just worried over the situation. I just have a very bad feeling about this.

-Pika, pikachu.

-No, I don't know why. Maybe it's this whole situation which is getting to me.

Another voice answer his. It was Sir Ealdric. He was one of the oldest knight of the kingdom. Not an Aura user like Ash and his mentor but, a very wise man. He survived a lot of battles in his prime and this one would probably be his last before his retirement. If they survives, of course. He was also a very close friend of Sir Aaron and Lucario.

-You got that right, lad. And a great mess this is.

-I know, Sir. I don't even know how all of this started. Do you?

-No lad. I don't. It's the problem with royalty. When two ordinary men fight, it is just the two of them. When these two men are kings, entire countries will fight. In my opinion, just leave the two together in one place and let them fight against each other. That will save a lot of time and lives.

-I know. It's just that I can't stop having a bad feeling. It's like I'll lose... something... or someone...

The knight didn't have time to say anything before a great light start exploding from all the cristal around. The people start shouting about the end of the world and the knights had great difficulty to calm everyone down. The boy look around at the cristal before something like a big hole appear in his heart. Sir Aaron! He couldn't feel him anymore. Same thing with Lucario. He didn't stop to think before starting to run to the balcony where he last see his mentor. When he arrive, the only person on the balcony was the tearful Queen. She was holding his mentor's staff.

-My lady?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **Two months later...**

Two months have pass since the tragic end of Sir Aaron. Ash could still remember the fateful day when he join Lady Rin on that balcony. He grieved for one month afterward. Losing your surrogate father and a close friend in the same day was not a very good situation. He still woke some night after nightmares with tearful eyes and a feeling of loneliness. Lady Rin did all she could so the young apprentice could feel better but at this time, only time will help. His other friend, Pikachu, stay with him at all time to offer confort and companionship to the young boy. He knew that is friend suffer a great deal. Losing family does that. So, the little electric mouse try all he can to make his long-time friend laugh. Lady Rin have even try to give the boy his mentor's staff but Ash refused, arguing that he wasn't ready and worthy enough to receive that gift.

At this moment, Ash was on a balcony that was looming over the city. It was the middle of the night and nightmares plagued his sleep once again. Looking at the stars above, Ash was hoping that, one day, he would be able to sleep without any nightmares. Even two months after his master's demise, the question that everyone was asking was: what happened to the noble knight? Ash was certain that the answer was at the Tree of Beginning and he couldn't wait to be able to journey there but the way was dangerous. Whoever goes to the Tree never return. And the Queen has categorically refused for him to go there. It was too risky. She didn't want to lose him too. Ash could understand her but he feel that he would never find closure if he didn't have the answer to his question. How did his mentor died? With a sigh, he raise his eyes to the stars and pray to find this answer soon. He then return to his bed where his friend Pikachu was snoring the night away. Ash smile warmly to him before he get in the bed. The next day will soon rise and the young apprentice knew that it will be a day filled with training for him. Sleep soon claim him so he could rest.

The sun rise over the castle soon enough and the birds begins their morning call. Ash soon rise and start his day by washing his face to wake up more. He then dress and eat his breakfast who was brought by one of the castle's servant. After he eat, Ash and Pikachu returns to the arena to train. Ash with his Aura and Pikachu with his electric attack. It was a nice day that was promising to be warm. Still, Ash continues his training by meditating near the fountain. He was almost finished when one of the castle staff told him that the Queen was asking for his presence in the council room. That was very unusual. Ash frowned a little, hoping that it wasn't bad news. He then rise and go to the Queen.

-You asked for me, my Lady?

-Yes, my guardian. We have received some disturbing news from the Aura Council and we don't know what to think of it. Have you ever heard about the Aura hunters from Sir Aaron?

-A little, my Queen. I know that Sir Aaron and Lucario were very wary of them. As far as I know, they were a little group of people that speaks against the Aura guardians. Must we be worried about them?

-I fear so. The letter said that the hunters were trying to discredit the Aura guardian towards the others kingdoms. Telling them that the war that happened two months ago was their fault.

Ash open his eyes at that statement. That was stupid. The war was stopped by Sir Aaron and his sacrifice. He just hoped that the other kings would not be stupid enough to believe that nonsense. But, he couldn't stop to fear that the other kings will be just glad to put the blame on someone who couldn't defend himself. He was almost afraid to ask but he must anyway.

-And, did someone believe that nonsense?

-Yes, I'm afraid so. Some people are just too happy to put the blame on someone else rather then themselves. They seems to forget the sacrifice that Sir Aaron made. Which I agree, it is stupid of them. In the meantime, I will put two bodyguard with you just to be sure.

-But, my Lady, I don't need bodyguards. I can easily defend myself. And I have pikachu as backup.

-I know that you don't think you will need them but I prefer to have that reassurance. The last war cost us too much and I refuse to let narrow-minded people take away another of my friends. I was also warned that many guardians mysteriously disappeared. The Aura Council fear the worst for those poor souls. They think the Aura hunters kill them and hide their bodies. It may seems extravagant but I won't take that risk with your life.

Ash didn't know what to answer to that. He was a little frustrated that the Queen think he need more protection but, on the other hand, he was touched that she was willing to go that far just to protect him. If only Sir Aaron was there, he would have known what to do. Ash thought that he was too young to endure such responsabilities. He wasn't ready and he knew it. When will the Aura Council send someone to teach him? His formation was far from over in the time of Sir Aaron's demise. So, what were they waiting for? Maybe the Queen's letter answered that.

-My lady? Did the letter said something else? I know that my formation as an Aura guardian was far from over and that I am lacking on several points so, did they say when I will receive a new master? I don't want to replace Sir Aaron so soon after his death but, I know that he would have wanted me to continue my formation.

-As a matter of fact, yes, they did talk about that but they just say that no master was available for the moment. Just to continue as you did and, as soon as they can, they will send someone.

-Alright, then. did you need me for something else, my Queen?

-No, that will be all. I will send some of my best spies on the Aura hunters. I will keep you and the Council informed if something happens.

Ash then bowed to his queen and leave the room. It wasn't long before two knights join him. The boy was a little impressed about the fact that the lady have sent two of her best knights to protect him. He didn't think that he would need their protection but he greatly enjoyed their company. One of them was Sir Ealdric's nephew. A young man named Keith. He received the rank of a knight just after the war. His uncle, Ealdric, returned to his land after his retirement to live the rest of his life in peace with his wife. As far as Ash knew, the two of them greatly enjoyed their free time together. He miss them of course. Sir Ealdric was a close friend of his mentor and his wife was a very gentle soul. She always make sure he had second helping when he visit them with Sir Aaron and Lucario. She tend to say that a growing boy needs his nourishment. Each time of his visit, she complain that he was much too thin. He remember them warmly. The second knight was a taciturn young man but he was not mean. He was just the silent type. Sir Lance never say many thing but he was still a kind man. The proof of that was that he always take the younger knights under his wing. To show them the ropes, he say. When Ash start his formation as an Aura guardian, he approach his mentor to teach Ash to use a sword and a bow. Both weapons that Ash was very proficient with now. He tell his mentor that it was just in case that Ash couldn't use his Aura. While walking to their destination, Ash think about what the Queen say about the Aura hunters. He had a very bad feeling about that. He decide to talk to Sir Keith.

-Sir Keith, what do you know about the Aura hunters? Your uncle may have spoken of them sometime.

-Ha, yes, he did. Not very impressed by them either. A bunch of crazy weirdos. The problem with crazy people nowadays is that they could be very dangerous if too many starts appearing. Why do you ask?

-The Queen says that she received a letter from the Aura Council about them. They start going in the royal courts in the other regions to discredit the Aura guardians. And, as surprising as it is, the other kings started to listen to them.

-This is bad...

-Yes, I know. And I can't stop to feel the same thing I felt when I lose my mentor. A very bad feeling. Maybe I'm overreacting but... I don't know. She also said that many of my comrades have mysteriously disappeared. No one have news of them. They don't know what happens.

-I just hope it's not another war. One was bad enough.

At that moment, Sir Lance spoke about the situation. Before that, he was just listening in. Probably trying to find an explanation on his own. He then suggest something that the Aura guardian do sometime.

-And what did you really feel about the situation, my boy. I know that, sometime, Aura guardians have clues about the future. Not a true vision, just a hint. And many times, it is just what we need.

Ash then stop walking and concentrate. He never tried that but he know that it is possible. His mentor sometime knew that something will happen just before it does. It could be anything from a sense of danger to something anticipated. He start concentrating and, after a moment, a feeling appears. He then gasp and stop. The two knights suddenly became worried because the boy start shivering. Sir Lance put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

-Hey, hey...calm down. Easy, take deep breaths...that's it. What did you see?

-Something dark is coming, very dark. And I don't know how to stop it...

-Easy, calm down... You won't stop everything if your shaking like a leaf in a storm. Come, let's go to the kitchen to eat something. After that, we should take that warning to the Queen. She may be able to shed some light on the situation.

-I don't think I could eat anything after that.

As soon as he speak, Ash's stomach make a very distinctive noise indicating that he may not agree with that statement. The boy freeze before looking at it, surprised and a little hurt that his stomach will betray him like that. The two older knights start laughing and take the young boy with them to eat. They arrives in the kitchen soon after. Sir Keith call the cook.

-Hey, Sir Cook, do you still have some leftovers for a trio of hungry boys?

The cook was a happy looking man. He was a little round in the middle but Ash always find him friendly. When he was a young boy, Sir Aaron always find him here with his Pichu eating and listening to the stories of the cook, Peter. The man always make sure that he had enough to eat. And sometime, even Sir Aaron got an earful when he forgot that it was time for his younger apprentice to eat. Pikachu was already there.

-Well, if it isn't my three favorites knights. Come in gentlemen and take a table. I'm sure I can find something for three hungry boys like you.

Pikachu stop eating and goes immediately to his trainer. He had already finished his plate and had licked it clean. The three knights sit at a free table and the cook came with a delicious looking meatloaf.

-Ho, and I have a special favorite for the youngest of yours.

-Honey cakes?

-Right you are, my boy.

-Yay!

The two older knights couldn't stop smiling after that. It was heartwarming to see Ash smiling again. After all that happened, to see the young boy smile again was like a balm. He was so devastated by the loss of Sir Aaron. The man was like a surrogate father to him after all. Ash might have been an Aura guardian in training but he was still a young boy. Pikachu was also glad to see his trainer and friend smiling. The three knights share the food and start eating like a pack of hungry houndoom. They were not in the company of nobility so, no need to check their manners. Beside, Peter the cook always love to see his food being appreciated. After the main course, Ash receive the famous honey cakes he loved so much. He loved them so much probably because it was one of the few memories he still have of his mother. She had always made these cakes on special occasion and Ash could easily remember that his mother always smell like honey in his memory. Even if he was very young when she left him on his own. Sir Keith launch a very loud belch before putting his hand before his mouth.

-Oups... Sorry. As delicious as always, Peter. But, we must go now.

-Always a pleasure to see someone enjoying my cooking. Come back anytime.

The three knights rise and leaves the kitchen. Pikachu climb on his favorite perch, his trainer's shoulder, and they leaves for the throne room to see the Queen and tell her about Ash premonition. On the way, Ash look at the two older knights.

-Do you think that the Queen would take me seriously? Many people don't believe that Aura guardians can also have this kind of «visions». We're not psychics so the vague impressions that I get may not be taken seriously.

-He's right, Keith. What if the Queen don't believe him? Don't fret, my boy. I do believe you. I just say that some people may not believe him.

-Don't fret guys. I know she will believe him. After all, I know that Sir Aaron also have that kind of sixth sense so it will not seem strange that Ash have it too. He was trained by him. Even if his formation is not over, he was still trained since he was eight by Sir Aaron and Lucario. And, he was fifteen when Sir Aaron left us. Peace to his soul.

-If you say so... I wonder if Lucario is still alive somewhere. I didn't sense him dying. Unlike Sir Aaron.

-Now enough with the sad stuff. Let's go see the Queen.

The two others nod and they go to the throne room. Lady Rin was in the throne room with some of her councilors. In the knights opinion, it was a bunch of rusty old men who always complain about something. One thing was certain, you couldn't trust them in time of war. During the battle two months ago, they hides in their land and refused to send help. Ash has little to no respect for them. Just a bunch of cowards. He also know that Sir Aaron, even if his manners were always nice, didnt trust them too. Of course, that wouldn't stop them complaigning if their interests were not respected. Ash return to the present when the Queen ask them to come near her.

-Sir Lance, Sir Keith, Sir Ashton. Is something the matter?

-Yes, my Lady. The young lad demonstrate some of the same power than his mentor.

-How so, Sir Lance?

Ash steps before the knight and start speaking.

-What you tell me about the Aura hunters started to give me a very bad feeling. I know that Sir Aaron told me to trust my instincts so I try to do as he taught me. I concentrated and asked the Aura about them. What I got in return was a very dark feeling. Something really, really bad is coming our way. The problem is that I don't know what. It could be anything. I'm no psychic so my «vision» is less precise than theirs.

Some of the concilors scoff at the notion. One of them, Lord Baryon, start to speak. His voice was full of self-importance and arrogance. He was one of the richest man in the region and never hesitate to throw it in your face. Ash and him didn't like each other from the start. The boys past as a street thief didn't make the man like him more. He was always against Sir Aaron when he was concerned.

-My Lady, surely you wouldn't believe such nonsense. The... boy...clearly lost it. He shouldn't be in your presence at all.

-Ho, really Lord Baryon? Tell me then. Two months ago, during the time of the battle, where were you? I can tell. You were hiding on your land surrounded by the mercenaries you hired to protect your person. While Ash, here, was in this palace helping the refugees. So, why should I dismiss his opinion when you weren't brave enough to come and help the people here?

-My Lady, the reason I couldn't come was that my wife started her labour just when I was about to go. I couldn't leave her and my newborn son.

-I'm happy for you and your wife but the answer still is the same. You weren't there, he was. So, I will take his opinion into account.

That answer from the Queen left the Lord fuming and he chose to stay silent after that. The Lady Rin then turned her gaze to the three knights in front of her and smile lightly to them.

-Thank you to have brought that to my attention. I will write about it to the Aura Council as soon as my own his over. Dismissed, Sir knights.

The three of them bowed then to the Queen and left the room. Ash looked behind him one last time and couldn't stop thinking about the hateful gaze Lord Baryon sent his way. What do that man have against him? He barely know him. He then left the room. Not liking the impression of impending danger that plagues him at all.

 **Later that night...**

It was the middle of the night and most of the people in the palace were sleeping. The only one not doing so were the guards and their pokemon. The cloaked man had no difficulty passing between two patrols. It wasn't the first time he was doing that. He soon arrives in the town where another cloacked man was waiting. He then did some reconnaisance movements and the two approached each other. The first one then pass a letter to the other.

-The master must receive it. It's very important.

-It will be done, Sir.

-Then go. Don't wait for my invitation.

The second man salute then leave. The first one leave the scene too. Soon, he will have power beyond belief. The hunters have promised him. He would then depose that weak queen and take her place. In her place, the kingdom will have a strong king who could do no wrong. And he will be rid of the guardians. Too bad for them. He always admire their capacity to manipulate Aura. Unfortunately, they couldn't be bought. So, they would have to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

 **The next day...**

The sun rise bright and early the next day. The songbirds were what wake Ash that morning. He then sit on his bed and stretch like a persian while yawning. He finally had a night without any nightmare. That was a relief. He rise and go wash his face before putting his clothes on for the day. Pikachu wake up during that time.

-Hello, Pikachu. Did you sleep well?

-Pika, Pika-pi. Pikachu?

-I slept well too. It seems that nightmares didn't plague me last night. I slept like a log.

He was about to say something else when someone knock at the door. Ash went to open it and it was their breakfast. The servant politely greet the young Aura guardian before puting the tray of food on his table. He leaves quietly after telling Ash that he will return later for the empty tray. After the servant leaves, Ash sit at his table with Pikachu and they start eating. Ash thought about what they will do today. He wanted to take a break from training so, maybe going to the lake? His last visit was so long ago. He had just finished eating when a second knock was heard. He call the visitor to enter. The door opened and Sir Keith and Sir Lance entered. Sir Lance sit with him and start to talk.

-Well, lad. I think that we should work with your swordsplay today.

-Should we really?

-Aye. There will be a time when you won't be able to use your Aura and your little cutie there will be too far to help. But, you will have your sword and your skills and those will never leave you. So, let's go see how much you retain from your practice with me.

-Alright. So much for going to the lake, today.

-Let's organize something. We will train in the morning and go to the lake after lunch. Does that please you?

-Sure, why not.

The three knights then rise and leave for the arena. Pikachu was still staying on his master's shoulder. That didn't take very long before they arrives at the arena. There, Pikachu go and sit near the wall as Sir Lance and Ash goes to the middle, holding blunt swords. Sir Keith was near the little electric mouse to watch the two duellists. The fight start with Sir Lance attacking and Ash defending himself. Even if the Aura was his primary weapon, the young boy wasn't too shabby with a sword. His defense was good and he withstand the assault of Sir Lance quite well. When his opponent stopped his attacks, Ash start attacking. He wasn't too rusty with this either. But after some passes, Sir Lance disarm him quite easily.

-Not bad, lad. Not bad at all. You are progressing quite nicely.

-Thank you... Sir... But I'm not as good as you.

-That's because I have more experience then you, boy, nothing else. When you'll be my age, you'll be as good if not better then me. I'll make sure of that.

-If you say so, Sir.

-Yes I did. Now go drink some water and come back. We will continue until midday.

-Yes Sir.

Ash leaves to get some water. Sir Lance and Sir Keith always tell him that staying hydrated was a good way to withstand the exercises. So they always make sure that all the recruits in the palace little army had some water with them at all time. While they were practicing, none of them have seen the cloaked man on one of the arena's balcony. The man's malicious eyes follow the young boy after witnessing his training.

-Soon brat... very soon. You won't be a problem for much longer...

The man then slip into the shadows and leaves before someone could spot him. It wasn't time yet. But soon, the guardians will be history...

 **Later that day...**

After a hearty lunch and a nice bath, Ash joins the two knights to a walk around the lake. The weather was warm but not too much. There was a gentle breeze coming from the lake cooling them off nicely. The last time Ash went to the lake, he was with Sir Aaron and Lucario. Like today it had been a very nice day with little to no clouds. The boy took a deep breath and look at the water where he could discern the forms of water pokemon playing.

-It was so long since I came here.

-When was the last time, lad.

-Three months ago, Sir Keith. I was with my mentor and Lucario. I miss them so much. Sometime, I wake in the night expecting to still see Lucario in the corner of my room. I don't know why but Sir Aaron always let Lucario stay with me during the night. He told me one time that it was to protect me but protect me from what? I never knew and I lost him before he could answer me.

The knight put his hands around the boy's shoulders. So young and he had already lost so much. A father figure and a friend. All in the same day. The young man consider himself lucky that he didn't lose anyone he care about but he couldn't stay insensible in the face of what his young friend was experiencing.

-As long as they stay in your memory, you will never truly lose them.

-Thank you. I really try hard to stay loyal to the lessons Sir Aaron taught me but it's hard. I want him to be proud of me so I try even harder.

Sir Lance could understand what kind of pressure the boy had to endure. It is hard to please a master who was already dead. Because, you never know if he really would be proud of your progress. But if the pressure becomes too much, the boy will snap.

-Just be yourself, lad. I know for a fact that he was really proud of you. He told me so himself just before the battle. When he spoke about you, it was always with pride in his eyes. So just be yourself. Don't put too much pressure on yourself or you will snap under it.

-You think so, Sir Lance?

-Yeah, wouldn't be the first time I saw that. You are good as you are. That doesn't mean that you couldn't improve but be reasonnable in your progress. If you push yourself too much, you'll finally snap under the pressure and that would be very harsh on both you and your pokemon.

-Sir Lance is right, my friend. Beside, you have time to improve. You are still young.

Ash nod but in his mind, he was asking himself if he really have the time to improve like the two knights says. He still have that feeling of impending doom when he concentrate on the future. Will the Aura hunters be responsible for that? Or was he just overreacting? He chose to stay silent for the moment. Even if the feeling was still there, he didn't know what it means. For a moment, he looks at his little electric friend who was playing with some grass pokemon that he found. He was so carefree. The young apprentice wish he could still be like that, innocent and joyful. Sadly that time was done and over. His carefree attitude disappeared with his mentor. After a long time admiring the view, Ash call Pikachu back. It was time to return to the palace. The three knights then took the road back. It was a nice afternoon and Ash was feeling more relaxed. Maybe his knight friends were right and he was putting too much pressure on himself. If he is not careful, he would have a burn-out before his new master shall arrive. Not a very good first impression.

Later that night, he was dining in the company of the Queen and her entourage. If some nobles didn't like the fact that a commoner was at the table of the nobles, others didn't seem to mind. The older ones knew Sir Aaron and the young apprentice would always be welcome in their circles. Unlike the one of what they call the upstarts. Which mean the young nobles trying to impress the Queen. The Queen take her wine glass and start speaking to Ash.

-So, Sir Ashton, what have you done today?

-Not much, my Lady. Some training with Sir Lance and a walk around the lake in the afternoon.

-Ho, really? No Aura training today?

-No my Lady. A wise man told me not to push it too much or I will snap under the pressure. Beside, it was a nice day to take a stroll at the lake.

-Yes, the weather is particularly good these days.

One of the oldest noble start speaking in a kind voice. Of all the nobles, he was one of Ash's favorite. A noble man in title and in heart. His loyalty to the Queen was never in doubt in the boy's mind. Unlike that Lord Baryon whose loyalty was for his own interest first and foremost. It was a good thing this man wasn't there at the moment. He refused the invitation of the Queen arguing that he had a terrible headache and sent his excuses to Lady Rin. In Ash's opinion, it wasn't a big loss.

-Yes, the boy is right, my Queen. The weather is very nice these days. Perhaps we could relocate the next council meeting in the garden instead?

-A good suggestion, Lord Hale. We should think about it now before the weather turn for the worst. After all, summer is a short period on time.

Everyone around the table seem agreeable with the idea. The garden was a popular place during the good season and many people likes to walk near the flowerbeds and the fruit trees. Ash chose to stay silent on the fact that it was also a good place to take a nap after training. He had many memories where his mentor found him sleeping under the shades of a tree. Even one when he woke up to find Sir Aaron sitting beside him, waiting for him to wake. He even start talking about the nice spot his apprentice found for his afternoon nap. That simple memory brought a little smile in Ash's face. The fond smile of the boy was immediately spotted by the Queen.

-Is there something funny, Sir Ashton?

-No, my Lady, not really. Just fond memories of my mentor.

-Ho? Do tell.

-I couldn't stop remembering how many time Sir Aaron found me napping under a certain tree in the garden after our training. Some times, I even found him sitting besides me awaiting my awakening. Of course, he start complimenting me of the spot I found for my afternoon nap after that.

The Queen then start laughing about that. That fact was highly amusing and she was secretly glad to see the young boy smiling again. She wasn't the only one who laugh. Some nobles couldn't stop smiling about the situation too. Lord Hale take a deep breath before talking again.

-Is it the old tree at the end of the pathway? The one near the fountain?

-How did you know, Lord Hale? I was making sure that nobody saw me before my nap.

-Ha but my boy, you're not the only one who indulge himself to a little nap in the shade of that tree. I must admit that weakness too.

This time, everyone around the table start laughing. It was a good thing that Lord Baryon wasn't there, thought Ash, or he would have spoiled the moment with his bigheadedness. Ash couldn't stop smiling before adding his little insight.

-Well, it seem my secret spot is not so secret anymore. I think the funniest memory that I have of that place was when I found Sir Aaron sitting besides me. I thought that he was waiting for me to wake until I heard a feint snoring coming from him. Lucario wasn't better.

The people around the table laugh again. Ash must admit that sitting there at this moment was fun. Without knowing why, he thought that he will always remember that moment of pure bliss when everyone was having fun and that everything was peaceful. He kept hiding the feeling of impending doom in his head, trying to forget it for the time being. The food soon disappear and the guests soon returned to their lodging. Ash, too, leave the Queen to return to his room. Pikachu was already asleep in his arms, his belly full. Ash pass a couple of guards greeting them. The young boy soon entered his room. It was not a very spacious place but it was good enough for him. It was much better than sleeping in the street or in an abandoned building.

He put his little yellow friend on the bed and go sit before the fireplace. While looking at the flames, his memories transport him a long time ago. His meditation was very useful to remember what he would have forgotten otherwise. Memories of his hometown, of his mother, of his life before. All he knows of his hometown was that it was pretty far from Cameran Palace. He lived in a little remote village called Pallet in the south of the Kanto region. His first years of life were pretty uneventful. Everything changed when his mother died. For years, it was just him and his mother and to suddenly became alone was shocking for the little boy that he was. But there was something in his memories that stop him. A blank he can't explain. How did he came from Kanto to Cameran? When he tried to remember what happened, there is just... nothing. One night he fell asleep in his mother's old house and the next day, he woke in the forest near Cameran. All his meditation didn't help him bring back his memories. It was like a clean slate. For two years after that, he stole food and other necessities from the merchants in the village. One year after his arrival, he had found his yellow furry friend. He, too, had tried to stole food from the merchants. In fact, Ash saved his life when he found him cold and starved in the street. He brought his friend in the abandoned house he lived in and helped him. Since that time, Pikachu and him were linked for life. They were caught when he was only eight. He was sent to the city's prison as the youngest resident. It was by chance that, later that week, Sir Aaron and Lucario sensed his panicking Aura. He and Pichu were stuck in a corner and another prisoner had tried to take his friend to eat him. When he rose his hand to strike the young boy, Ash had turned to protect his friend and had closed his eyes. The next thing he knew was that he heard a pained cry and a body hit the floor. He opened his eyes and take a look. Lucario was between him and the bully. Sir Aaron was not far behind him, talking to the guards. It wasn't very long before the gentle knight took him and his friend to his lodging. Since this time, Ash became his apprentice. It was so long ago.

The boy sigh when his mind return to the present. He look in the direction of his bed to see Pikachu snoring on his back, mouth open. He giggle when he see that. He return to his contemplation of the fire and yawn. It was time to go to bed. The next day will be very busy. The Queen asked him to come to her the next morning. The royal painter will be there to make his portrait. He didn't see the importance of that but the Queen insist. He yawn again before getting up and preparing himself for the night. He make sure that the door and the window were locked before going under his blanket. It didn't take long before sleep claim him.

 **Later that night in a far away place...**

The same night in a far away place called Mount Silver, a different type of meeting was taking place. The people there did not fear to be discovered because the mountain was a very harsh place to live. The weather was unpredictable and the pokemon there were wild and very strong. A human alone could not hope to survive on his own. Sometimes, the wind uncovered the skeletons on the unfortunate souls who tried and failed to win over the elements. But a group have a higher chance of survival and that was exactly what it was in one of the many caverns on the mountain's side. A group who may have started slowly but was begining to have a stronger presence in the world. The Aura hunters have decided to set a base here before their take over. There, they train and lead their offensive over their enemies, the Aura guardians. For many months now, their plan continued without hindrance. The disappearance of some guardians here and there who were tortured for information on their organization. Not many survives the questioning and, the few who did were abandoned somewhere on the mountain. Never to be seen again. On that night, the grand master of the Aura hunters have reunited his lieutenants for a last meeting before the execution of their big plan. He was seated at the end of the table with his lieutenants alongside it. All of them wore a cloak and a mask to hide their identities. This mascarade would not be necessary after they set the plan in motion. He rise and everyone around him fall silent.

-Brothers and sisters, welcome. Tonight is the last reunion before we launch our plan. I want to know if your men are all ready for it.

The man on his right start talking to answer the question of his leader. He was a big man with broad shoulders and a sword was visible under his cloak.

-Sir, everyone is ready. I can confirm without any doubt that my men in Kanto are ready for the action.

The others start at their turn.

-Johto is ready.

-Hoenn is too.

-So is Sinnoh.

-My men in Unova are ready.

-Kalos is too far to have any guardians so I rapatriate my men here to help.

The grand master turn his head to the last who spoke and ask if he was sure about the absence of guardians in the Kalos region. The other say yes and say that he had his men search the area just in case but they have found nothing. Kalos was not recognized to have many Aura users and the few who were there were promptly eliminated. The leader then nod and there was another moment of silence before he take the stage again.

-It seem that we are all ready for the plan to start. The reason that I asked for your men to be dispatched everywhere is simple. In a month time, during the night of the dark moon, we will strike at the Aura Guardians. There must be no survivors come the next day. Without any guardians left, we will be ready to take control of all the regions in one swift strike. We will become the next leaders of the world.

-My lord, what about the young initiates of their ranks. Should we kill children too?

-It's unfortunate but we must make sure that there is no one left who could control Aura. Be it a full guardian or an initiate.

-What about that youngster in Cameran Palace? Did our agent there is ready to eliminate him?

-No, he is not. Our spy there is a cowardly man. I fear that we will have to take care of this young man ourselves. But he is of no consequence for the moment. The boy is not a full guardian yet so we must concentrate on the others at the moment. Beside, he is under the protection of Lady Rin, the Queen of the kingdom of Rota.

-So, how should we act in this case?

-We will start by destroying all the other guardians. After that, we will slowly take control of the other regions. By doing that, we will isolate the boy. Taking care of him should be easy after that.

He was about to continu when someone knock on the «door» of the cavern. A man walks in and goes to the grand master. He gives him a scroll before leaving. The grand master unroll the scroll and read it.

-Well, that's new.

-What is it, grand master? No bad news I hope.

-Not really no. It seem the boy have inherited certain capacities from Sir Aaron, his old mentor. Like Sir Aaron, the boy seem able to have some «visions» from the future and he sense something dark coming his way.

-Could he be sensing our attack?

-Probably but its too late for him. Even if he did feel something, he will be unable to stop it. We shouldn't concern ourselves with that. We will keep it in mind but that shouldn't interfere with our plans.

-So, should we pursue our plans?

-Yes, let's continu.

The meeting continu until the early morning and everything was covered for the time to come. The time of the Aura hunters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three**

 **The next morning...**

The sun rise bright and early in Cameran palace. Again, the birds singing were what rise Ash from his sleep. He then sit on his bed and stretch. It wasn't very long before the boy rise and wash himself. He then put his Aura clothes on. It was the same outfit then Sir Aaron minus the staff. Ash will only receive the staff when he will become a full guardian. Pikachu wake at this moment and yawn.

-«Hello Pikachu. Did you sleep well?»

-«Pika! Pika-pi, pikachu?»

-«I sleep well too. You want to know why I'm wearing this?»

-«Pika.»

-«Do you remember what the Queen ask me yesterday? She want the royal painter to paint my portrait. I don't see the importance of that but she is my Queen so I must obey her command. And, you will be in that portrait too. There is no way that I will suffer that alone.»

Pikachu was about to protest when there was a knock at the door. It was one of the Queen's personal servant. The young lady-in-waiting made a formal bow to the boy and tell him that the Lady was waiting for him for breakfast and that the painter will come right after. Ash thank her and take Pikachu in his arms before following the young woman. It wasn't long before they arrive near the Lady's suites. There wasn't many people around this early but Ash could see that Sir Lance and Sir Keith were already there. This annoy him a little. Not that the company was bad but the fact that he will have to sit tight and not moving for several hours under the jokes of these two. That will be torture pure and simple. Sir Lance approach him and talk to him.

-«Good to see you, lad. Ready to be immortalize?»

-«Very funny, Sir Lance. You take too much pleasure in my misfortune.»

The breakfast started when the Lady sit at her table and it wasn't long enough for Ash's taste. The painter was there when they finish and the torture start right after. Three hours later, Ash couldn't sit still even if his life depended on it. Exasperated, the painter sigh and speak to him.

-«Please Sir Ashton, stay still. I'm almost finished with the drafts. I will start the painting as soon as I finish these.»

Sir Keith then start talking while unsuccessfully hiding an amused smirk.

-«Yes, my boy, stop moving. Your ruining your portrait.»

Ash sent an angry look in his direction. His legs were cramped as well as his arms. Pikachu, who was on his shoulder, was trying to stay awake.

-«Stop moving, stop moving. Easy for you to say. I've been at this for three hours. I can barely feel my legs as it is. And my arms are falling asleep. Can we take a break so I could stretch a little?»

-«Of course, Sir.» The painter replied.

Ash has a relieved sigh after that and rise from his seat. He was barely holding up and needed something to bring back the feeling in his legs. Pikachu yawn before jumping on the floor. This kind of thing was so annoying. He was soooo going to make Ash pay somehow. Ash was stretching his legs and his arms, glad to finally be able to move. The Queen was observing everything with an amused smile. She knew that staying still for hours on end was not Ash's style. For an active boy like him, that activity was boring. After a break of fifteen minutes, the young apprentice return to his place and start again. It takes another two hours before the painter is satisfied with his work. The Queen then speak with the artist.

-«How long before we have the final portrait?»

-«Give or take two weeks, your Highness. I will work as fast as I can but I can't rush this and I don't want to ruin everything by going too fast.»

-«That's alright. Take your time, this is not an emergency. I will wait for it. Maybe we can hang it next of the one of Sir Aaron.»

-«Of course your Highness. Do you prefer a portrait where he is sitting or when he is standing?»

-«Standing, please.»

While the Queen was discussing what she want on the portrait, the two knights were teasing the young boy saying that they will have to chase the ladies with a pole after the portrait was hung. Ash was severely blushing. As Sir Aaron's apprentice, he was considered a good potential husband for many of the nobles's daughters. And, add the fact that many ladies found him very cute and there were many girls chasing after him. At the moment, the one who was leading the chase was Lord Baryon's niece. At the dam of her uncle. Ash was taught by his mentor to always be a gentleman so he didn't know how to tell a girl that he wasn't interested. At least, not without causing sadness in the girl and he didn't want to do that. Beside, how did a guy could tell a girl that he wasn't interested in her without harming her feeling? He was still searching for a good answer. And he didn't want to ask the two knights unless he wanted to be teased about it forever. And, with the personnality of Lady Mei, the niece in question, he will not be able to evade her much longer. She always seem to know his hiding place somehow. Even the excuse of training did not deter her. She will just wait outside the training field and wait for him. Fortunately, she was not there at the moment. She was visiting family and Ash's new master should have arrive before she does. Hopefully! After a time, the Queen dismissed them and the three knights were walking in the corridors. They were about to go training again when a voice made Ash sweatdrop.

-«ASHYYYY! I'm so glad to see you.»

-* _Rats..._ *«Hum...hello, Lady Mei. It's been a long time. I thought you were visiting family.»

-«My father decided to visit my uncle and I couldn't refuse to come with him. Isn't it great?»

-«Hum...Yeah but I must go now. Training, you know?»

-«Again? Each time I come, your always training. How about we go into town after that? I want to go shopping and I'm sure you will have time after your so important training.»

Ash was about to say no but the girl add that it was decided. Ash will escort her to town after his training and her face tell him that he was better to NOT say no. He then nod with a sweatdrop and he see then the girl going after blowing a kiss his way. The two other knights were watching, barely holding in their laugh. As soon as the girl disappeared in another room, they didn't hold it anymore and start laughing. Sir Keith then spoke to the young man with an amused gaze.

-«Well, Ashy, we better start training now if we want you to have time to prepare for your date with the beautiful lady Mei.»

-«Bugger, when will she get the message that I'm not interested. This is so embarassing.» Ash says. «And stop laughing you two. It's not funny.»

-«I beg to differ.» Add Sir Lance. «Even Pikachu is finding this funny.»

In fact, the little mouse pokemon was rolling on the floor, laughing. Just the face of his trainer was so funny. He can't wait to hear about his little expedition in town with the girl. At this moment, he see Ash smirking in his direction and the little electric type knew that it was never a good sign for him.

-«Ho, you find that funny, don't you Pikachu? What if I tell Lady Mei to bring Smoochum with her? After all, I don't want you to feel alone while I go shopping. It would be dreadfull. Beside, Smoochum is so enamoured with you. It would be cruel to her to lose the chance to see you.»

Ok, now he was done for. Pikachu couldn't stop shivering when he thought about this pokemon. If the mistress of this one was enamoured with his trainer, it was nothing compared to what that girl pokemon could do to him. She always try to kiss him and be close to him. He think now that he could understand what his trainer mean when speaking of that lady. The two knights doesn't miss a part of the show playing out before them and were now laughing about the face the little yellow pokemon was doing. These two were really a good match. The reaction of Ash and Pikachu was so synchronize that it was amazing. Even without talking, these two could understand each other quite well. Sir Lance couldn't stop thinking about the relation between the young Aura guardian and the pokemon around. Even with Sir Aaron around the pokemon always flocked the young boy like glue. He couldn't remember a time when it was surprising to see a butterfree landing on the boy's head. That happens a lot. That or pokemon from all around who came to the young boy to be pet. He sometime wonder if the rumour around town was true that the boy could calm even the more vicious pokemon. He will have to wait and see. In the meantime, they have training to do and a young man to prepare for his date.

-«Well, enough about that. We should go to training before the Lady returned for her escort. We also have a young man to prepare for his date.»

-«Sir Lance, leave it, please. No more teasing.» Said Ash, blushing.

-« Alright, my boy. I'll stop... for now.»

-«Good. Beside, you will have to come too. You are my bodyguards, remember?»

-«Ha, yes. Let's just hope that the young Lady doesn't take our presence too bad.»

The three start walking again when Sir Keith comment that by the way that the lady was looking at the boy, he doubt that she will remember that they were there. They just have to stay at a fair distance. Not too far in case of an emergency but not too close to not disturb them.

 **Later, in town...**

The town was much more livelier than the palace. The streets were full of people doing their market, the kids ran in the streets to play and the merchants called for the people to sell their merchandises. Between the stall, Lady Mei was testing this clothes or trying the jewels at another stall. Not far behind her, Ash was following with the many packages of the lady. He just hope that the torture would be over soon. His arms were killing him and he couldn't wait to leaves the packages in the lady's room. Pikachu wasn't better since he carried the little trinkets that the girl bought for her Smoochum. The little pink and red pokemon was on her mistress side, giving her advices for this or that. The other two knights were following at a safe distance, always keeping their eyes on the boy they were charged to protect. For the moment, all was well. Lady Mei was advancing in the middle of the stalls when she suddenly stop. She then walk directly in a clothes store. She then turn to see where her crush was. She was satisfied to see that the boy was following her. She want to have his insight on the dress she just have seen. So, she entered the shop and Ash followed at a more sedated pace while balancing all the packages. He put them down on the floor in the shop with a relieved sigh. Why does girls always buy too much in the market. They can always returned if they forget something. Pikachu put his own packages near his. He too looked relieved. Hopefully, it will be the last shop and they can return to the palace after that. He look in the shop for the lady and found her in deep talking with a seamstress discussing what kind of clothes will look good on her at the next event. Ash don't understand the in and out of fashion. For him, his clothes are okay. He doesn't need more. After all, he doesn't want to be a bother since all of his expenses are fill by the kingdom's coffer. He doesn't have rich parents to pay for all this. So, his needs are modest.

He was there in his reflections when he heard a commotion coming from the market place. The people in the shop doesn't seem to have heard the shouting outside for the moment. He tell Pikachu to stay there to protect the lady just in case and goes out to see what was the problem. Outside, people were running to evade a rampaging Tauros. The bull pokemon seem to try to chase something. Ash run to one of the merchant to speak to him.

-«What happened? Why did Tauros act this way?»

-«He was attacked and stung by a Beedrill. Now he is completely out of control.» The merchant says, panicking.

Ash nod then run to the bull pokemon. He was followed by the two knights. They arrive just in time before Tauros run to a group of kids who were paralyzed in fright. Ash put himself between the rampaging pokemon and the group of children. He then use his Aura by creating a bubble around Tauros. The bubble stop the pokemon from attacking everything in sight. He then approach it slowly, talking in a calming voice enhanced by Aura to calm the pokemon.

-«It's alright, Tauros. Calm down. The Beedrill is gone now. Hush now, calm down. Everything is all right now.»

He approach slowly to calm the bull pokemon. Tauros heard the voice piercing against his panicked and hurt mind. He then slowly begun to calm down. The voice was full of kindness and warmth. His heartbeat slow down and he start mooing calmly. Ash let the bubble disappear and put his hand on the bull pokemon's head.

-«It's alright now. Poor Tauros. Stung by a Beedrill. That must have hurt.»

He continued to calm the pokemon until the owner of Tauros appeared, out of breath. He had run all the way to catch his pokemon. When he saw the circle of people, he had feared the worst. Hoping that his pokemon hadn't killed anyone. What he found was a young man in the garb of an Aura guardian calming his friend. The people around were in awe by what they have seen. The kids who were now safe were trying to approach Ash but the presence of the pokemon keep them at bay. The farmer approach them and start speaking to the Aura guardian.

-«I'm so sorry, my lord. That Tauros is mine and, when I saw what happened, I try to stop him but that big rascal was way faster than I. I just hope that he doesn't hurt anyone.»

-«Everyhting is fine. He doesn't hurt anyone. The damages are purely materials, fortunately. I'm just glad I was there to calm him down. After all, a Beedrill sting does hurt a lot. I know from experience. Now, I think our friend here is ready to return to his farm, don't you think?»

-«Yes, my lord. I'll be doing that right away. Come, Tauros, it's time to go home now.»

The bull pokemon moo one last time and start to follow the farmer out of the village. Without the big pokemon around, the younger kids start flocking the Aura guardian, giving him big hugs to thank him. The parents weren't any better, thanking him to no end, relieved that their children were all right. The boy was blushing with all the praises he was receiving. He then return to the shop with the two knights. Lance was admonishing him for the risk he take. He concluded his tirade with a little smile.

-«Well, now that everything is said and done. Well done, my boy. Now I know that the rumors are true.»

-«What rumors?» Ask Sir Keith.

-«The rumors that said that our young friend here can calm even the rampaging pokemon. It seem it is true.»

-«Ho, hush. I was just helping. Nothing extraordinary...» Says Ash.

They returned to the shop and saw that Lady Mei was waiting for them. She too had seen what happened and Ash couldn't help starting to feel a little out. The way she look at him with this calculating gaze was very unnerving. As was what she tell him while they were returning to the palace. How in hell should he know how her wedding dress should be like? He doesn't expect to be there when that happen. Hopefully! The castle's servants were a big help when they arrives, taking the packages from Ash's arms to bring them to Lady Mei's suites and telling her that her father want to see her immediately. The girl made a little pout but complied. Just before she goes, she thank Ash for the escort and kiss him lightly on the cheek before going, leaving the poor boy who was heavily blushing in the corridors. Ash then look at his knights friends and his look told them that he will sic Pikachu on them if they ever talk about that to someone.

 **In the meantime...**

Lady Mei has just entered when the servants tell her that her father wanted to see her immediately. She sigh and leaves her crush behind. Why did her father always intervene in time like this. She would have tried to make Ash invite her for dinner after that day. But of course, her father stop that for ever happening. Now, who knows when she would be able to meet the boy. She couldn't stop remembering what happens in the afternoon. How her crush helped by using his fantastic powers. He was so dreamy, so heroic. She couldn't stop giggling about the look of Ash's face when she kissed him. He blushed. He was so adorable. She sigh before entering her father's room. She then saw him and his uncle.

-«Hello daddy, hello uncle.»

-«Hello sweetheart. How was your afternoon? Did you have good time at the market?» Her father asked.

-«Yes daddy. The weather was nice. So was the company.»

-«Really. And with whom did you go? A nice boy perhaps?»

-«Daddy...dont tease me...» Said the girl, blushing.

-«I'm sorry, my dear. So, who was your escort?»

-«It was Sir Aaron's apprentice, wasn't it?» Her uncle says.

The girl nod. She never knew what her father and her uncle had against her Ashy. His manners were surely not the cause because he always had impeccable manners in front of them. He always treat her like a lady and never push for something. He was also modest and never ask for something too expensive. And he never tried to impress unlike some of the nobles' sons. The only think that could make her father disagree with her choice was the boy's upbringing. He was born a commoner but that was a very long time ago. Her father sighed.

-«Honey, you know we talk about this. He's not the one for you.»

-«But daddy, what do you have against him? Sir Ashton always treat me well.»

-«It's not that, sweetypie. It's more his career's choice. I have nothing against the Aura guardians but once he will become one, his entire life will be dedicated to serve and protect the kingdom. He won't have the time to pamper you like you deserve. I want you to find a husband that will always be there for you and, unfortunately, that young man won't be able to do so. Now, it is time for dinner. Go wash your face, my darling. And bring a smile back in that pretty face of yours when you return.»¸

-«Alright, daddy.»

The girl leaves her father and her uncle while she was going to wash her face and her hands. She understand her father's point but she was sure that he was wrong concerning her crush. While she was gone, Lord Edward turns to his brother. He was still unsure of the decision of his older brother and couldn't stop thinking that something was wrong with the plans of the hunters. Personnaly, he had nothing against the boy. He met him on several occasions and he doesn't see him as a threat. His musing was interrupted when his brother spoke.

-«The poor girl will be heartbroken when the plan will take place.»

-«Are you sure that joinning the hunters was a good decision, brother? I couldn't stop thinking that we made a big mistake. I have nothing against putting the Aura guardians in their place but are you sure that this will be the only thing they will do?»

Lord Baryon kept his silence for a little while. He never tell his brother that the Aura hunters will kill all the guardians. He never intent to tell because he knew that his brother will disagree with the plans. His brother was always a simple man, never asking for more power than what he already have. He look at his brother before he answered his question.

-«Of course, they will. The Aura guardians will have to abide to certain conditions and release power on certain subjects. Nothing more. They will have some restrictions of course but nothing life threatening. Don't worry so much, brother. All will be fine.»

-«If you say so...»


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

After the events of the last week, the next two were relatively quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and day to day activities continued as usual. It was really peaceful and Ash had nothing to stop him for doing what he was used to do. This mean waking, eating, training, washing and sleeping. His schedule was nothing else than that for the last two weeks. But today was more special than the others because the painter had finished his portrait and he was finally ready to show it to the Queen and the Court. Ash would have prefered a more private setting but the Queen would have none of it. So, here he was with his two bodyguards in the throne room. He was at the left of the Queen while the artist was in front of them. A big canvas was draped by a sheet before them. The artist bow before the Queen and start talking.

-«Your majesty, I have finally finished the portrait of your noble guardian. It was long and hard but I hope that you will find it to your satisfaction.»

Ash sigh a little by listening to the artist. Why artists always have to be such drama queens? Honestly, he just painted his portrait not realising a masterpiece. Ash doesn't consider himself to be so important so a portrait of him would be nothing worthy of praise. He returned to the present when the Queen spoke.

-«Good. I can't wait to see the work you put in that portrait. It will be hung beside the one of Sir Aaron so I can hope that it will be up to par.»

-«I can assure your majesty that she will be very glad to see this masterpiece. I worked very hard on it.»

On this note, the artist retire the sheet. On the canvas, Ash could see himself standing with a dignified look. His Pikachu was on his right shoulder and had a look of power with it. His Aura guardian outfit suit him quite nicely. All in all, it was a good portrait even if Ash was more modest than what the portrait entail. It will be good enough beside the one of his mentor. He look to the Queen when she ask him what he thought about the portrait.

-«Well...it's a good one. But I look a bit arrogant on it. What do you think Pikachu?»

The little mouse go closer to the portrait and take a good look of it. When he see how the artist represent him, he puff his chest proudly and the sign he make were really satisfied ones. Ash sighed. Of course his mouse friend would be proud of it since it shows him proud and powerful.

-«You know Pikachu, some time I found you too proud for your own good.» Ash then turn to the Queen. «Well, since Pikachu seem to like it, it would do.»

Some of the Court laugh a little and the servants of the castle carefully hung the portrait near the one of Sir Aaron. After that, the artist made a little noise to draw the attention to himself again.

-«If it please your majesty, during that week, I have made another portrait with the drafts that I found of Sir Aaron and Lucario. Would you and your Court want to see it?»

The Queen look interested by this. She didn't know that the painter had kept the drafts of Sir Aaron with him. His portrait was made so long ago that she thought that the drafts would have been lost. She nod and the artist made a sign at the door. The door opened and two servants brought a very large canvas also covered by a sheet to protect it. The canvas was put up and the Court waited to see it. The artist slowly take the sheet out and Ash tensed a little. The portrait was that of the Queen on her throne surrounded by Sir Aaron on her right and Ash on her left. Lucario was beside Sir Aaron and Pikachu was on Ash's right shoulder. It was a real masterpiece. The Court gasp when they see it and the Queen, first surprised seem clearly please by it.

-«It is truly a masterpiece, master John. I'm very happy with it and we will try to find a really good place for it. Maybe somewhere in the throne room. What do you think of this portrait, Sir Ashton?»

-«It's a really good one. We never had one of my mentor and me on it. And let's not forget Lucario and Pikachu.»

Ash gaze was constantly on his mentor's face. He then felt his hand being taken. He look down to see the Queen's hand on his. She could clearly understant the shock the young boy was feeling. He still miss his mentor dearly and seeing him like that, like the portrait of his family... Too bad the painter didn't know his mother's face. The Queen then rise from her throne and ordered that this painting was to be hung in the throne room at a place of honor. To honor the kingdom's guardians and their sacrifice for the Kingdom of Rota. Ash blushed a little on that sentence. He didn't do anything that could be honored. He wasn't even a real guardian yet. While the servants work on finding a good place for the painting, the people started walking to observe the other paintings. Ash could clearly see an assembly of young noblewomen in front of his portrait. Great, other girls that will chase him now.

He look around and stop when he see the look of hostility send his way by Lord Baryon. What did that guy have against him? That was becoming ridiculous. Was he jealous? Ash didn't have power or money. Sure he does control the power of Aura but that was all. He didn't have any land or money or any other political power. One day, he would have to have a very long talk about that attitude with the Lord. Did Lord Baryon was jealous over his control of the power of Aura? If that was the case, that would have explain the hostility the man had not only with him but with his mentor as well. He was there in his reflections when a voice bring him back to the present. It was Lady Mei who was right in front of him.

-«Ashyyy! I was talking to you.»

-«Ho... My apologies my lady. My mind was elsewhere it seems.»

-«Good. Now that you have returned from your little trip somewhere, let's be together for some time. After all, I must return to my family estate tomorrow.»

Ash nod but he couldn't stop thinking that she only want to say to the other girls to back off him because he was hers. Ha well, nothing he could say would change her mind anyway. While they were walking, he could see the other jealous stares from the other noblewomen. It seem that he was right about his assumptions that Lady Mei wanted to make the other girls jealous of her. He left her gloating and look at his mentor's face with a longing gaze. What he didn't see was the understanding look the lady send his way. It wasn't fair that she had so many family members that she didn't know what to do with it and that her crush has so little family left. She then talk to him.

-«You miss him, don't you?» She ask Ash while he was looking at his mentor's portrait.

-«Every day. I lost my mother when I was six and I never knew who was my real father. My mother told me once that he was a brave soldier but that's all I know about him. I don't even know if he is still alive somewhere. When I lost my mother, I thought that I was all alone. For a time, I was. Then I met Pikachu. A year after my mother's death. One year later, I met Sir Aaron and Lucario. That's where my life start changing for the better. I will never forget that day.»

-«Yes I can see that. But in your situation, I would surely not forget it either. So I understand why he was so important for you.»

-«Yes, Sir Aaron was the father I never knew and that I always wanted. He took that place rather easily, don't you think, my Lady?»

-«Probably but I don't remember him very well. I have never met him officially but he look like a good man. So I'm not surprise really. He must have taken a really good care of you.»

-«Yes, he did.»

She was about to say something else when she see her father approaching them. She release her crush's arm and go to him. She then tell Ash good day and followed her father and her uncle. They were so annoying. Ash was finally talking to her and giving her attention. And still, they interrupt their conversation. The rest of the evening was calm and Ash return to his lodging sooner than usual. His emotions were still in turmoil with what he saw in the morning. He was a little distracted all day. The Queen understood his plight and leave him alone for the most part. He had never expected to feel that strongly when he had seen the second painting. He suppose that he should have expected it. After all, even after all this time, he was still mourning his mentor. His memories bring him back in the time he asked his mother about his dad. Who was he and where was he. He still remember her sad smile. She told him that he was a good man and a brave soldier. But a soldier of what army. He supposed the army of Kanto but he wasn't sure. And since he doesn't know his name, searching will be a moot point. And, it has been a long time that he «left» Kanto so his unknown father could be dead for all he know. His mother always told him that his father loved them very much but he was forced to leave and he never returned. As far as he know, there was no war in Kanto since a very long time ago. Way before his birth in fact so what could have forced his father to leave.

He returned to the present time and rise from his chair before going to his window. The sun was setting and the night was fast approaching. Ash concentrated a little and... shivered. Something dark and terrible was coming. And he wasn't able to see what was coming. After a time, he decided to go to bed. It was really late and he didn't want to be half asleep for his training the next day. So he prepare to go to bed, locked his door and his window and slip under his blanket. It wasn't long before sleep claim him. For a time, he sleep like normal but in the end of the night, an awful dream started. The first thing he heard was the noise of something burning and the smell of burned wood. He looked around him and everything he was seeing was on fire. He found himself in a street and everything was burning. The houses, the trees, the road...everything. The next thing he heard was shouts. Terrified shouts from men, women and children. He tried to see where these shouts were coming from but it seem to come from all around him. He tried to uses his power but he felt like when he started and his control was weak and pathetic.

He then ran to see but suddenly, he was floating over a huge burning field. A field with a big army on it and all he could see was his friends, dead. There were bodies everywhere and no way he could help. He felt stuck and unable to see other things but the horrors around him. No, it couldn't be, he was dreaming, his friends were alright. They were alive, not dead. He shivered violently while trying to wake and the last thing he saw before he did was the shadow of the pokemon Giratina, the lord of the underworld. He shout and, suddenly, a bright light come to him. His eyes opened and he rises on his bed with a mute cry on his lips. He looked around while his heart was doing a good imitation of a drum. He was in his room in Cameran, on his bed. It was a nightmare, just a nightmare.

-«It was a nightmare, just a nightmare. Nothing was real. Calm down, Ash. Everything is fine.» He told himself.

After a time, his breath calm down and his heart did the same. He rise from his bed and look outside. The sky was turning a lighter shade of blue indicating that the sun wasn't far away. Pikachu was still snoring on his bed, unaffected by the nightmare that just plague his trainer and friend. Ash wasn't feeling good enough to try to sleep again. He sit on his confortable chair in front of the fireplace and look at the fire that kept his room warm during the night. This nightmare was truly horrible and he felt so useless. He shivered again about it. What was that? What cause this nightmare? As far as he knows, there wasn't any sighting of a Darkrai in the vicinity. So, what was it? He hug himself trying to bring a little comfort on his freezing body. He felt cold not because of the room but because of the nightmare that litteraly freeze his inside. After a time, he fell asleep in the chair. And, this time, no nightmare came to plague his sleep. He never see the pink feline pokemon that was flotting before his window. That pokemon was looking at the boy with compassion.

-« _I am sorry, my chosen. I won't be able to protect your friends for the time to come. I will just do all I can to protect you._ »

The little pink pokemon then turn invisible and flew in the direction of the Tree of Beginning. But just before she go, she turn her gaze at the boy sleeping on his chair and use her telekinetic powers to put a blanket on him so he wouldn't be cold. She then flew away.

 **Later...**

Ash opened his eyes and blinked a few times before his vision became clear. There was a little weight on his knees and he look and see Pikachu. After a time, he realize that he was not in his bed but sitting on his chair. A blanket was drape on him and he couldn't remember who put it there. He then look at his friend who was a little concerned about him. Ash then smile to Pikachu and began petting him on the head.

-«I'm alright, Pikachu. I just had an awful nightmare last night. It's gone now, no need to worry.» Said Ash.

Pikachu nod and made cooing sound. He really loved when Ash was petting him that way. After a time, the boy rise from his chair and stretch. His neck give him a little pain and he promise himself to never sleep on his chair again. He then wash his face and dress himself. He had just finished when his breakfast came. The young Aura guardian then eat and leaves his room. He was training with the knights this morning. Sir Lance and Sir Keith would be there but not only them. There will be the other knights too. While he was going to the training field, he couldn't stop thinking about his nightmare. Was it a premonition or simply his mind trying to cope with everything that was happening? If a danger was really coming their way, he better be ready to fight it. With a new resolve, he accelerated his walk. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder to be with him. It wasn't long before they arrive on the training field. Some of the knights were already there. Ash greet them and start his morning stretch to help his muscles. After that he go take a training sword.

Ash always loved to train with the kingdom's knights. For the majority of them, he was like a little brother and they were really helpful when his mentor died. In fact, there was only one condition for him to follow while training with them. He must not use his Aura. Since he is the only one to have that capacity in the group, it will not be really fair for them if he use his powers to predict where they will hit. Ash agreed with this rule even if he found it hard to obey it sometime. Being the shortest of them wasn't easy either. All the others towered over him and it was hard to admit that even all the squires who were his age were taller than him. Some even younger than him. Ash remembered a time when he spoke about that to his mentor while he was frustrated about that. It wasn't fair that he was the shortest. Even then, at fifteen, he was still half a head shorter then the other fifteen years-old squires. Worried about his short height, Sir Aaron had brought him to a healer to try and find a reason for this. The healer was very considerate while he explained that the boy's upbringing has stunt his growth but that with time and patience, his body will grow strong. He just need time.

He returned to the present time when Sir Robert, the head of the knights came to the field. He then start speaking to everyone here. Ash always respect the man. He was loyal and strong in his convictions and friendship. The man was also very big in Ash's point of view with a large chest and broad shoulders. Two strong legs and arms. His face was tanned with brown hair and eyes. Ash also appreciated that the man always push him to his limits. When he was younger, Ash thought that the man hated him with the way he was treated but Sir Robert spoke to him and say that he push Ash like this because he know that he could take it. Ash always remembered what he told him that fateful day.

-« Your stronger than you think, lad. Give yourself some credit.»

He then leaves the young boy to his reflexions. And he was right. Ash became stronger because of that and he never gives up. Like this morning training. He gives all he has to improve. He was always told to look to his strenghts. Where was he strong? Well, he was pretty fast. And while he couldn't match an opponent in brute strenght, he could always match him in speed. So, being very agile was an advantage. And, he is fast even without using his Aura. He was also very precise in his attacks so that was another advantage to work with. All in all, he can fight with or without Aura. And, that could be very useful.

Later, after the training, Sir Robert take him apart and expressed that he was very impressed by his progress. He works hard on his training and it shows. The knight also said that his muscles will soon follow with this kind of training. Already, he could see the difference. When Ash started his training, he was a puny size compared to the others. Now, he was developing into a fine young man. Yes, he was not as tall as the others but that must not stop him from doing his best. He may hit another growth spurt, who knows. Ash thanked the man before returning to his quarter for a much needed bath and meal. While he was soaking in a warm bath, Ash couldn't help to think about how his life became much easier when his mentor found him. Without Sir Aaron, he would have lose Pikachu to that bully and probably stay in jail for his thievery. All in all, his life was good even with the training. He just hopes that it doesn't change anytime soon.

 **The next week...**

The next week has passed and he does the same routine. It was now the night of the dark moon and it was a few minutes before midnight. Ash was returning to his quarter after a boring reception to welcome a new Ambassador to the Court. This kind of thing always bored him almost out of his mind. He almost fall asleep during the man speach. Did every Ambassadors have to be so boring? He stop near a window and looked outside. The night wind was so peaceful that Ash was somewhat captivated. He return to his time when he heard the clock tower stroke midnight. Already? Pikachu was sleeping on his shoulder and Ash thought that he should follow the exemple of his furry friend and go to bed too. He start walking toward his quarter when something stop him. What was that? He looked around but he was alone. He start walking again when a very sudden pain strike him. He gasp and hold on the wall to stand. Something wasn't right. His movement wake Pikachu who jump on the floor. He then see what is happening when he see Ash's face. His friend seem to suffer from some kind of attack but they were alone and he knows that a psychic would have needed eye contact to attack them. There were no pokemon around. Pikachu return to his trainer when he heard him gasp and fall in a dead faint.

-«PIKA-PI!»

His call of distress brought a patrol of the castle's guards to them. They were near and when they heard Pikachu's distress call, they start running in his direction. They arrive to find Sir Ashton on the floor and his Pikachu who was trying to awake him. The boy seem to be in intense pain. The leader of the patrol rapidly approach the boy. He put a hand to the boy's forehead.

-«He's burning up.» He then turn to the rest of the patrol and point to one of them. «You, go fetch a healer.» To another one. «You, go warn the Queen.» Then, to the last two. «You two, help me bring him back to his quarters.»

The rest of the men immediately followed their orders. Ash was brought very fast to his quarter. Pikachu followed, very afraid that his friend was attacked and that he couldn't help him. Ash was put in his bed and it wasn't very long before the Queen arrive closely followed by the healer. The healer was a young woman who follow not only the healing with plants but also the healing of the spirit by the ancient arts. Anywhere else, she would have been branded a witch and burned at the stakes but not in Cameron. Here she was welcome to practice her art. As long as she doesn't hurt anyone. She quickly approach her young patient and throw everyone out during her exam. In the corridor, the Queen was waiting with her guards and Pikachu who was feeling very down. What happened to his friend? He was about to force his entry in the room when the healer exited it. She quickly saw what Pikachu was intend to do and let him go to his trainer. She then approach the Queen and her entourage.

-«I have good and bad news, your majesty.» Said the healer. She then continue.«Physically, your guardian is very fit. There is no trace of poison or any other infection in him. Mentally, that is another story.»

-«What do you mean? A psychic attack?» The Queen asked.

-«No, not an attack. Your guardian wasn't attacked by anything was it human or pokemon. No. The problem is that all his shakras are desaligned. It seems that his Aura want to tell him something. Did he suffers from nightmares or visions in the last month?»

The Queen remembered then the encounter of the last two weeks. The bad feeling that Ash had and the frequent nightmares. They all thought that it was just the loss of his mentor that produce this kind of result but now she wasn't so sure anymore. She then spoke to the healer about Ash's feeling of impending doom and his nightmares. The young woman then nod.

-«I understand your Majesty. In my opinion, I'm afraid that something tragic is happening tonight and Sir Ashton seem to feel it too. What it is, I don't know but it seem to be something very dark. For the moment, I could just wait and see. His fever is under control now. It should break in the morning. Someone should stay with him at all time.»

-«I will assign two knights to him. He will not wake in an empty room. And, I suspect that anyone who tried to take Pikachu away will be hit by an electric attack. So, he will stay too.»

The healer nod and bow before leaving. As she said, the fever broke in the morning but Ash didn't wake. The healer said that it was expected. The fever had saped all his energy and he will need to sleep to recover. She tell them to let him wake on his own. Two days later, she was called again but this time, it was because the guards have recovered a severely wounded messenger. The man arrive in front of the castle's entry. He was bloody and almost unconcious. The guards brought him inside a room and call the healer back. The man wore the color of the Aura Council. He was not an Aura user, he was just working for them as a messenger. His Ponyta was brought to the stables and the stablesboys took very good care of him. The poor pokemon wasn't as hurt as his master but he was exhausted. It took another two days for the messenger to recover enough to speak coherently. By this time, Ash was very close to wake if his movements was a good indicator.

 **In the Council room...**

The Queen was sitting on her throne in the Council room when two guards entered with the messenger. The poor man was unable to walk but he insist that he speak to the Queen urgently. So the guards brought him in the Council room and sit him in a chair near the Queen. Her council was there too and they all await the news.

-«We are all here except for Sir Ashton. So what was the news you brought with you, messenger?» Ask Lady Rin.

-«Sir Ashton? Is he well? He is still alive?» The messenger ask very fast.

-«Yes, he is. He is not feeling well at the moment but he still live. Why this question?» Answer the Queen.

-« I am sorry, your Majesty but I bring tragic news. Four days ago, at midnight, the Aura hunters have striken at the Aura Council. They killed everyone. All the guardians are dead. Even the Initiates... The youngest was only 6 years-old. I was badly hurt in the attack and left for dead. While I was on the floor, I heard some of them saying that their operations in the other regions should be progressing quite nicely. They were gloating that they will be getting rid of the guardians forever. As soon as I was able, I reach the stable and take my Ponyta. We rid until we reach Cameron. I'm sorry but I think that Sir Ashton is the last Guardian now.

Everyone in the room was horrified by this story. The Queen most of all. How will she tell the news to Ash? She was devastated by this news and she wasn't even a Guardian. She doesn't need psychic powers to know that Ash will be more than devastated. The messenger was waiting for an answer. He already knew that his news was one of the baddest he had to take. He was sad too because many of the Guardians were his friends. He was just glad that he was able to reach Sir Ashton before the Aura hunters. At this moment, a knock was heard in the silent room and a guard entered. He bow to the Queen before talking.

-«My Lady, Sir Ashton has awaken.»


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

* * *

After the council with the messenger, the Queen find herself in front of Ash's door. How could she tell him the news? She then sighed and knocked on the door before entering. She will try to tell him news of the tragedy slowly and she will stay with him until for as long as he wants. Telling him the tragic fate of the Aura guardians was the most difficult thing that she has ever had to do but she couldn't think of not telling him.

He must to know the truth. Even if it hurts. And she had no preconception that it wouldn't hurt. Ash was now the last guardian and it will fall on her to protect him. She had already given orders to not allow any Aura hunter on her land. She will certainly not allow these killers in her kingdom. They may go wherever they wish, but they will not be welcome in the kingdom of Rota. She already gave orders that if they tried, they will be arrested as murderers and treated as such.

That would mean the death penalty. That may seem harsh but they did kill people.

Some time later, she was hugging a sobbing boy in her arms. Somehow he knew what she was about to tell him. He knew and that simple fact broke her heart. She was hugging him and assuring him of her protection. She will be damned if something else happened to the poor boy. She couldn't stop feeling compassion for the lad. He is so young and he had lost so much. It wasn't fair.

Finally, Ash fell into an exhausted sleep. She put him back into his bed and raised his blanket to his neck. She then look at the clock and saw that she had stayed too long. Looking back, she then rose from her seat on the bed and left the room.

Pikachu was there sitting beside his friend. He was there the whole time while the Queen explained what had happened and he was there for Ash when his friend fell asleep. The little mouse promised himself that Ash will never be alone from now on.

The Queen left five knights to protect the boy. Sir Keith and Sir Lance were there as were three other knights with whom Ash had trained. They knew the boy was not indecent with a sword, but in his current mental state he will need protection.

The Queen retired and went to her Council room. As she expected, all the Council was present, waiting for the news. She then sit on her throne and invited the noble councilors to sit as well. It wasn't long before Sir Hale took the stage by asking the Queen for some news about Sir Ashton.

"As you could all guess, Sir Ashton is devastated by the news. For now, his mental state is very precarious but I have hope that he will return in good health in due time. It might take some time, but I have faith. I have left five knights with him to protect him against all threats. I hope my orders have reached the borders guards?" Asked the Queen.

"Yes, my lady. Your orders have been sent. The borders guards have their orders to not let any Aura hunter into this land. They also have order to warn any who tried to enter that they will be hanged if caught." Lord Hale replied.

Lord Baryon then rose and took the stage. He was acting all arrogant and self-important. Well, his usual self. He then opened his mouth to speak. Secretly, he was glad that the plan to get rid of the Aura guardians worked so well but he couldn't tell the Queen that or she will have his head. He didn't have time to rally all the Council to his views and too many of them still followed the Queen.

Even his own brother was angry with him. When he received the news of the guardians death, he was furious. How his brother could lie to him on a matter so serious? How could he allow that to happen? The two ended up having a massive argument and his brother told him that another lie like this and he will talk to the Queen about his affiliations with the hunters. He could not allow that. Even if killing his own brother was a little out of proportion, he would not hesitate if the threat became too serious. Collecting his thoughts, the corrupt lord return to the present to speak.

"My Lady, is this wise? We know that the Aura hunters are powerful and I don't think it will be wise to close our borders to them. We should ally with them instead."

His opinion did not receive a favorable answer. All of the other councilors looked at him as if he had a second head. Ally themselves with the hunters? Has Lord Baryon lost his mind?

Lord Hale began protesting about that, saying that allying with them will be an awful mistake and a stain on their history and traditions. Traditionally, the Court of Rota always aligned themselves with the Aura guardians. Allowing themselves to be allies of the hunters will make a parody of their traditions. Something they must not allow. The Queen looked at Lord Baryon and answered angrily.

"I will not allow these glorified murderers on my land. If they attempt to enter despite the warning, they will received the punition of the murderers. The guards at the borders already received these orders and I hope that the hunters will not think that I wouldn't dare to go that far, because I will."

Everyone present could clearly see that the Queen was very serious. She did not intent to let any Aura hunters on her land and that was final. How could Lord Baryon even suggest such a thing? Many of the councilors could understand the Queen. The kingdom have served as a good training ground for the guardians because of the many crystals who amplified the Aura. So, many guardians have visited in the past.

When the Aura council established itself, they weren't very far from the city. That was the reason why the messenger was still alive even with his wounds. At the latest, going from the Aura council to the kingdom of Rota take more or less a day. The fact that it took the messenger two days to join them was probably because of his wounds and the fact that he had to evade any of the hunters's grunts. The Queen dismissed the council after that and made some last orders so a memorial for the Aura guardians will be taking place for the next week. She would make sure that her citizens learn of what happened to the guardians and who were the culprits behind the massacre.

 **Later that week...**

The guards at the south border of the kingdom of Rota were not very surprised when a group lead by an Aura hunter came the same week. They had their orders after all, and the captain stationed there couldn't wait to see the face the hunter would make when he will learn that he can not continue his trip. As he suspect, the man made a very good scowl and the captain was glad for it. The same arrogant bastard then tried to ordered his way around and the captain issued his warning.

"I'm warning you, boy. If you try to cross the border, you will receive the punishment ordered to us by the Queen herself." The captain said.

"This is preposterous. I'm here on order of my superiors. You will let me pass, peasant." The arrogant man says.

"And I'm warning you that will not happen. If you dare to cross this border, lad, you will received the sentence of a murderer. After all, that is what your kind is. I can assure you that we are in no shortage of gallows and ropes. If you still insist to cross after that warning, my boys and I can easily arrange that. Your death will not disturb our sleep whatsoever. Now, begone... And warn your little friends that this punishment also applied to them if they tried the other borders. We all received the same orders when you and your group is concerned." The captain add.

The hunter huffed angrily and turned around with his group. He must warn his superiors about this. If other hunters tried to enter and were caught, then they would be hanged. He couldn't stop thinking about the incompetency of their agent here. It seem he was unable to open the borders to them. They will have to use underhanded tactics if they want to get rid of the last guardian.

At the palace, Ash was still feeling a little out of it. He couldn't believe that the era of the guardians was over. He was the last one and not even a guardian yet. He was still an apprentice. How could he hope to find other people like him, able to manipulate Aura, when he hasn't even finished his own formation? He sighed and look at the sky. Since that fateful day a week ago, the sky was overcast and cloudy. It rains almost everyday. It was as if the forces of nature were crying for their lost children. It wasn't the first sign. Even the pokemon became a little more skittish. In the past, when he was feeling down, he was always surrounded by pokemon who tried their best to cheer him on. But now, he was alone with his guards and Pikachu who hadn't left him since that day earlier in the week when the Queen told him that awful news. He hadn't smiled since that day either.

It was just so unfair.

He then sighed again before going indoors. As if it was following his mood, it had started raining again. Earlier, he had learned what happens at the south border. He was glad that the captain had followed his orders but he was sure that it was only one of many attempts of the hunters to come after him. It wouldn't take long for them to try and convince the other kings and queens that he was a threat and that he should be dealt with as soon as they can. After all, he hadn't heard about them being punished in the other kingdoms.

On the contrary, they were offered position of power in the other kingdoms. That fact leave the boy feeling a little sour in the stomach. Ash may have been young but he was no fool. The hunters were trying to isolate him here. If he couldn't leave Rota, he would be much easier to deal with then if they have to run after him in the other kingdoms.

How much time did he have before they amassed enough power to force the Queen to give him to them? He held no illusion that this could happen. When the time would come, he will need to move on and fast. There was no way that he would allow the Queen to choose between him and her people. He won't put her in that position. He would leave Rota before that kind of danger could appear. It was the better option. Of course, the problem reside on the fact that he didn't know how much time he still had before he was completely isolated. He just knew that it will probably be too soon to his liking. He looked at his guards and knew that he would miss them when he will leave.

Sir Lance approached him with sword and shield in hand and started talking.

"What are you thinking about, lad?" He says.

"Nothing of importance, sir. I just wish I... I don't know what to do. I know that this situation can't last. What happened earlier this week at the border is just the beginning. How much time do I have before the hunters try to come for me? They already tried and the fact that it didn't work will not stop them. I don't even know what they have against the guardians."

"I can't tell you how much time we have before the situation worsens but what I can tell you is that they want power above all else. They are just a bunch of power-hungry bastards. They want power and they considered the guardians to be the only ones able to stop them. So, to ensure that they would not be stopped in their plan, they take your group out of the equation. That's harsh but it is the truth." Sir Lance replied.

Ash was about to replied when an alarmed shout was heard. Sir Lance just had time to raise his shield protecting the boy before an arrow was embedded in it. Immediately, all the knights surrounded the boy, cutting off any openings and preventing any other arrows from hitting the boy.

When it was clear that the arrow had missed its target, the assassin attempted to flee the scene. It was not counting on a little yellow mouse.

Pikachu was enraged that someone had tried to hurt his master. He then used quick attack to go near the man before unleashing a powerful thunderbolt. The lightning nearly killed the man, and he was paralyzed enough to be apprehended. Of course, his body was coated in burns, but nobody tried to heal him before he was brought before the Queen.

Ash was unhurt physically, but his mind was still slightly in shock. Someone had just tried to kill him.

The Queen was furious. Her court had never seen her angry before and it wasn't a pretty sight. She ordered that the man be searched and the guards who performed the search had found the Aura Hunter insignia and a large bag of money. There was also an anonymous letter detailing Ash's schedule almost perfectly, along with the way to go in and out without being detected. That only meant one thing in the Queen's mind.

They had a spy of the hunters in their midst. She ordered the execution of the man after his interrogation and made preparations so that the body would be sent to the next hunter who tried to cross the border. As for the spy, she began to revise the security of the palace to cover the secret entrances. Later that day, the man was hanged and his body given to another hunter who tried to enter the kingdom.

The next day, Ash went to the messenger who brought the news of the guardians demise. The man wanted to see him. The young boy had no idea why but he humored the man since they learned the truth because of him.

He arrived in the field next to the stables, where the man was sitting, his crutches besides him. Since the assassination attempt on his person, Ash's guards became more nervous when he went outside but they didn't want to keep the boy prisoner in his own room. So, they were just more careful and on guard when Ash approached the messenger. The man tried to rise but Ash stop him. There was no need for formality here, and the injuries would only cause the man pain. Ash sat before him.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Ask the boy.

"Yes, my Lord. When I learnt that you were still alive, you couldn't understand the relief I felt. I was so sure that I was coming too late. And I am sorry that I was unable to help at least some of the guardians." the man replied.

"You have nothing to forgive, sir. It wasn't your fault. That you were able to warn us about the danger was more than enough. I'm sure the other guardians would have approved." Ash said.

"I thank you for your kind words, my Lord but in my mind, it will never be enough. But I suppose that it is the fate of the survivors to always think about the what if... But this is not the reason why I wanted to see you. I am crippled for life. The healers are certain. I won't be able to ride any longer. The wounds and the ride combined were far too unforgiving on my poor body." Says the man.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir. However, I cannot heal these types of injuries even with the Aura. If that is what you are asking..." said Ash.

"It is not. You see, since I couldn't ride any longer, my poor Ponyta found herself without an owner. I want to give her to you. She will serve you well and she can run like the wind. She is also very loyal and would never abandon you." The man then whistled and a strong neigh was heard before the Ponyta arrived, coming out of the stables.. "Hello, girl. I missed you."

The pokemon came closer, shaking her mane. She was magnificent. Her coat was as black as night and her flames were blue, trailing all over her body. Ash had heard about some pokemon who were different colors than the rest of their species but it was the first time that he had ever seen one of them. He then rose and calmly approached the Ponyta. The horse pokemon eyed him and let him come closer. If her friend didn't stop him then that means that the boy was a good person in her book.

"She is beautiful. I have heard about shiny pokemon but it is the first time that I have ever seen one. And she certainly looks powerful too." Ash said.

"Aye, that, she is. She can easily outrun any other horses and she never lose her way. That girl knew exactly where I wanted to go when we came here and she brought me here even when I was on the brink of consciousness and unable to guide her. She is a smart lass for sure. Aren't you, girl?" The horse then shook it's mane happily before the messenger continued. "That's why I want you to have her. Since I couldn't ride anymore, the girl will quickly become bored and I prefer that you have her. A strong lad like you could use her more effectively than an old cripple like me. I will miss the old girl, of course but I will know that she will be in good hands. Just promise me that you will take good care of her."

"I promise, sir. And I thank you for your gift. I will take very good care of her. And you can always see her anytime you want. I won't separate the two of you so as long as I live here, you are always welcome to see her." Ash said.

A horse pokemon will be very useful when he will need to go away. He will move much faster with her. Pikachu then jumped up on the fence and started conversing with Ponyta. Probably to present himself and to talk about some things or others. Beside, it will be good if his two pokemon can get along. He had a feeling that he will need her very soon. Sooner than he really wanted to.

Pikachu returned to him soon enough and Ash bid the man good day. The sun was finally peeking its way through the clouds and it was good to see it. Ash knew how to ride thanks to the knights. He learnt when he was a young boy. The knight who taught him told him that it could be helpful to learn riding, just in case. Ash was thankful to that man to have taken the time to teach him how to ride. This way, he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of Ponyta.

 **Two weeks later...**

It was just after the memorial for the Aura guardians. Ash was very surprised at the amount of people who showed up. All the villages in the kingdom had sent some representatives and nearly the entire city near the palace had come to commemorate his fallen comrades. The memorial statue was made of crystal and installed near the palace.

In the crystal were written the words:

To all the Aura guardians and their noble deeds.

Your heroic acts will always be remembered.

The citizens put many flowers on the monument and many officials made public speeches to speak about the guardians and their history with the kingdom. It was a very beautiful ceremony. Ash has assisted of course and now wore his Aura guardian's clothes. He sat near the Queen and she didn't hesitate to take his hand in hers when it became too much for the boy. But Ash didn't cry. He stayed strong in front of the people even if he wanted to cry for his friends. His guards were near him and the Queen's guards were close as well, but nothing troubled the ceremony.

It was a good thing.

It was later in the evening that the Queen received some reports from her spies in the other kingdoms. It seemed that the hunters were trying to convince the other kings and queens that the boy next to her was a threat to their kingdom. Fortunately, they were unsuccessful in their attempts. In fact, the other rulers didn't consider the last guardian a threat simply because he was the last. And the fact that he was still a young boy didn't seem threatening to the others. Finally, some good news but the Queen didn't allow herself to relax. She didn't know how much time she have before the other rulers lost their patience and decided to act just so the hunters could leave them in peace. After a moment, she decided something.

Whether he wants it or not, she will give his mentor's staff to Ash. After all, if the boy had to leave quickly, she didn't want the hunters to put their dirty hands on this treasure. It was better if Ash had it. As the last guardian, he was deserving of it. And she was very sure that the boy didn't want his mentor's staff in the hands of the hunters either.

For the moment, all was well and she encouraged her ambassadors and her spies to keep an eye on the hunters and to warn her as soon as they try something against her kingdom. Or, against Ash.

 **A month later...**

It was not until a month has passed that the Queen started to received disturbing news from her spies. It seemed that the hunters had enough power to assemble a small army. Small but enough to cause unrest in her country. Recently, some events also arose in Rota. They discovered that the spy of the hunter was Lord Baryon but the coward had fled, leaving his wife and child behind. What kind of man would abandon his family to the gallows?

Fortunately, his brother was much more sensitive and welcomed the woman and the babe onto his land where he took care of them. He also swore fealty to the Queen in front of all the Court and a public apology to Ash. He hadn't known the plans of the hunters until it was too late. His brother never told him the specifics. Ash didn't sense any lies in the man's words so he only nodded.

In this month, the young Aura guardian's powers also grew tremendously. He greatly improved in his control of Aura and some even said that he will become the next Sir Aaron. These rumors greatly annoyed the Queen because if the other rulers were to learn of this, then they could then be more susceptible to believe the nonsense that the hunters were spouting. With this in mind, she quietly made preparations for the day when Ash would have to flee. Some food was to be prepared at all times for him, and the stables were made to keep his new Ponyta ready at any time. She didn't want that to happen but she also wanted to protect her friend. If Ash had no other choice but to flee, she will make sure that he would be able to go at a moment's notice.

At the end of the month, what she was afraid of happened. She received an urgent notice from one of her top spies telling her that the ruler of Kanto had heard the rumors about the powers of the last guardian and that the coward had send a small envoy to her country. The message was clear: Give up the last guardian to the envoy or face a war. She then gave the news to her council. Ash was there too. Like the others, he doesn't seem surprised by the news. He expected it. He then rose to speak.

"My Lady, maybe it is better if I surrendered myself. I don't want to be the cause to a war and I certainly don't want my country to go to war because of me." Ash said. He was shaking a little.

"Ho no, you won't. Ash, there is a third solution." Lady Rin said. "I don't like it, but I want you to flee. Go as far as you can for you to be safe. I know you're not a coward and everyone here knows that too. Leave in the middle of the night so no one will see you. I will have your Ponyta and some food prepared for you. But you must leave before the envoy arrives. The guards will delay them at the borders as long as they can but they can't stop them from coming here. And I want you to take your mentor's staff with you."

"But my Lady..." Ash started before being cut by the Queen.

"No Ash. Please, take it with you. I don't want the hunters to put their dirty hands on it. And I know you don't want that too. I want you to be safe. I don't care about the coward who pretends to be king of Kanto. He won't dare go to war with me. If you're not here anymore, he won't have any excuse to. That won't pass with the other rulers and I am in good standing with the Queen of Hoenn. I was at least able to convince her that you're not a threat to her country. So, she won't accept the idea of war from that spineless coward. Certainly not for the reason that he states, don't you worry." The Queen said.

Ash could only nod at that, a lump in his throat. After the council was dismissed, he followed the Queen to the place where the staff was kept. It was held in a very guarded vault. The Queen then took the staff in her hands and presented it to him. After a moments hesitation, Ash took it. It brought back so much memories of his mentor and of Lucario. He missed them both so much. He put one hand on the crystal at the top of the staff and felt the energy coming off of it. That was strange. He never felt that much before. Maybe because he had improved...

He was there in his reflections when, suddenly, the crystal began glowing brightly. What was happening?

He held the staff more firmly because the energy was staggering. After a time, a light seemed to escape the crystal before forming a solid shape in front of them.

Ash was thrown to the ground when the light got out. He rose to his feet and put himself before the Queen. After a time, the light show stopped and a pokemon he had not seen for many months stood before him, looking around confusedly. Ash's eyes became a little tearful when he recognized who it was.

"Lucario? Is that you?" Ash ask with a shaking voice.

" _Ash? What happened? Where is Sir Aaron?The last thing I remember is him imprisoning me in the crystal and leaving us behind. Did he really abandon us?_ " The pokemon asked, its voice slightly shaky.

"Ho, Lucario. He never abandoned us. He sacrificed his life to stop the war. He probably didn't want you to follow him in death. If only I knew where to find you, I would have freed you a long time ago. You spent many months in that crystal. And so much happened..." Ash said while hugging his friend.

" _What happened?_ " Lucario asked worriedly. " _You seem distressed. And your Aura has a sad tint in it. Did something happen while I was asleep?_ "

Ash nodded his head and look at the Queen. He didn't have the strength to tell Lucario about what happened to the other Aura guardians. He was still hurting too much so the Queen took it upon herself to bring Lucario up to date. To say that he was devastated was taking it lightly. He couldn't believe it.

The Aura guardians? Gone? Ash as the last one? At least, until he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. After the Queen finished speaking about that, she urged Ash to be faster in his preparations.

" _What preparations?_ "

"An envoy from the King of Kanto is coming to take Ash away to the hunters. If I refuse them, they will go to war against Rota. So Ash has to flee while my guards are delaying them at the border. They will arrive tomorrow so Ash must leave tonight. I want you to go with him and protect him, Lucario. I know that Pikachu and Ash's new Ponyta will protect him too but I will feel better knowing that you go with them." Lady Rin said.

" _I will do my best, my Lady._ " Lucario stated. " _I will protect Ash like you ordered. With my life if it is necessary._ "

Secretly, Ash hoped that it would not be necessary for Lucario to sacrifice his life. He had already lost too much and didn't want to lose more. He then went to prepare himself. Surprisingly, it took very little time to pack everything that he needed. Then, he waited patiently.

When midnight struck, Ash left his room with Pikachu and joined Lucario and Ponyta in the stables. They had waited until midnight so they would not be seen by the staff. Since Ash knew the pattern of the patrols, he knew where and when to pass to not be seen. It wasn't long before he was at the city's gate. The guards there knew the plan and let him out discreetly. They were sworn to secrecy and all of them were loyal so no one would talk about it. They all wished him luck as he was passing through the gate.

After the gate, Ash climbed on Ponyta's back and the horse pokemon started galloping. They stopped momentarily at the top of a hill that allowed him to see the palace and the city one last time. He will miss them all.

After a moment and a little prayer to the god pokemon for the safety of his friends, Ash turn around and left. Lucario was running in front of them and Pikachu was holding on on his shoulder. The old messenger was right, Ponyta was galloping like the wind. They stopped right after the sun was high. Ash thought that they had put enough distance between the envoy and him and his pokemon. So they stopped to eat and rest a little.

During that time, Ash opened a map of the area. Where to go? The hunters were everywhere. Where will he be safe? Maybe Lucario can help with this. He was about to ask him when he saw him coming very fast. He then rose and wait for him.

" _Ash, we're being followed by a large group of armed men._ "

"What? No, the envoy was suppose to stop at the castle. Not coming here. And, how did he know where we are? No one would have talked." Ash asked, urgently climbing on Ponyta.

" _Maybe he did. It could be another group. Maybe the envoy was just to distract us and send you in the open. It could have been a trap._ "

"I'm starting to believe that. Hurry, Lucario. But where to go?"

" _The Tree of Beginning. They would be fools to follow you there. Only Aura guardians can enter the Tree. Anyone else and they don't come back. Our only hope is to petition the legendary Mew to help us. Let's just hope she is there._ "

Ash nod pretty fast and Ponyta start galloping again in the direction of the Tree. It wasn't long before they heard a large group coming up behind them. Ash concentrated his Aura to see the group who was following them. It was almost like an army. How could a group that large have entered undetected? Did they attack an outpost and kill everyone? That wouldn't surprise him in the slightest.

This group was too large to hope to fight. They would have to evade them. Ponyta continued galloping until a large explosion was heard before them. Ash stopped just in time. If he had continued, he would have fallen into a large ravine. He didn't understand. There was a bridge there. Now, there was nothing. He then remembered the explosion.

They destroyed the bridge so he couldn't cross. They were trapped. He tried to turn around and find another way but he was surrounded by a group of armed men who had somehow managed to sneak up on him They wore no insignia but Ash knew that they were hunters. Lucario and Pikachu jumped in front of him to protect him. Ash then gripped his mentor's staff tightly, now his. If they want him, they will have to fight because he would not surrender. The crystal on his staff started glowing, ready to be used. The leader of the group then started talking.

"Surrender, boy. You have nowhere to go. I must say that I am surprised that it was so easy to lure you out. And the Lucario is here too. Delightful! So, put down that stick and follow us."

"I will never surrender to the likes of you. If you want to take me, you will have to fight. I may have been easy to lure out but you will find me no easy prey. Lucario, Pikachu, Ponyta, be ready." Ash said.

Lucario prepared an Aura sphere. Pikachu was preparing a thunderbolt to send the hunters to the underworld if necessary. As for Ponyta, she prepared to send them the best flamethrower she could muster. They will not take her new master so easily. Ash was imitating Lucario and was also ready to throw his Aura sphere.

When the man send his soldiers to attack, the first rank quickly went down. The two Aura spheres, the thunderbolt and the flamethrower were enough to make some of them fall back. Ash threw an Aura sphere at the leader but a barrier stopped it. The man had just used his psychic pokemon to protect himself.

The battle continued on for an hour, leaving Ash and his friend panting in the end but still not ready to surrender. The lead hunter then spoke again, when they were all breathing heavily.

"Well, lad, it was a good battle but it is time to sleep now. Alakazam, psychic on the guardian."

Ash had no time to react before his head started to throb. He tried to resist but he was already exhausted. He emanated a painful cry before trying to stay conscious on his horse. His head hurt so much.

Lucario and Pikachu had tried to attack the Alakazam but the other soldier's pokemon had intercepted their attacks. Ash was about to faint when everything stopped suddenly. He almost fell off Ponyta but a force stopped him. He then raised his head.

"WHAT?" The lead hunter roared in disbelief.

Right above Ash hovered a little pink feline pokemon, its face filled with rage and her eyes glowing blue. Ash's vision floated a little before he was able to identify the little cutie. Mew, the legendary pokemon. She saved him? But why?

She was looking at the hunters angrily. How dare these low-lives attack her little guardian? She would have gladly killed them all right there and then. However, Ash and his pokemon needed a safe place to hide and rest. They were exhausted, barely conscious.

She then used her power and teleported all of them to the Tree. The hunters looked surprised when their quarry disappeared with his three pokemon. Mew also disappeared with them.

Later that month, the hunters sent an army to the Tree but every last man disappeared, never to be seen again. Only their pokemon returned and they were traumatized. A psychic was called in and he was able to communicate enough with the pokemon enough to learn that their masters were absorbed by some kind of orange blobs. They disappeared and never returned. As for the last guardian, he disappeared from history, and was never seen again.

Or was he?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I want to thank all my readers for their comments and to thank my beta reader too, TheFallenAce15. Thank you for all the wonderful work and the time you put to correct my fic.

 **Chapter Six**

 **Many centuries later...**

It was a beautiful day outside, but the students in the class were captivated by the story explained by their history teacher, Professor Juniper. On the blackboard was the projection of a painting. The painting was titled: _Escape of the last guardian_ and it represented the evasion of the last Aura guardian. The boy on the painting was their age even if he lived many centuries ago. The professor continued her explanation.

"This painting was done almost two hundred years after the actual escape. The painter found the story in the diary of a hunter who was there at the time and was an eye witness of the event. As for the precision, he was able to find a painting of the Aura guardian in the ruins of Cameran palace. The city prospered almost a century after the escape of the last guardian but was eventually abandoned because of a war. Now, who can tell me what we can find on this painting?" The teacher ask.

A boy of fifteen with spiky brown hair raised his hand. His name was Gary Oak. He was the grandson of the headmaster of the school, Professor Oak. A little on the nerdy side since he was first in class most of the time but a little arrogant too. The problem with that is that he had the capacity to back his claim.

"Professor, what is in the boy's hand? It looks like an oversize wand." Asked Gary.

"That is an Aura staff, Mister Oak. Historians and other mythologists believe that this staff once belonged to the boy's mentor, the legendary Sir Aaron. How it came in the hands of his apprentice, we don't know. We just don't think that the boy stole it. As proof, we have this Lucario at his side who, we thought, once belonged to his mentor as well. We believe that the staff was given to him before his escape from the Aura hunters." The professor explained.

A little blunette girl raised her hand after that explanation. Her name was Dawn. She was the daughter of a famous pokemon coordinator and wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps. She just needed her diploma to start. Like the other students in the class, she had to finish school before she could obtain her license in pokemon training or coordinating.

"Professor, what happened with the Aura hunters after the last guardian escaped? Did they try to find him?"

"Yes, they did. They send an army at the Tree of Beginning but this army never returned. They thought that the last guardian was hiding at the Tree. In fact, only guardians could enter the Tree without any danger. For the others, they never returned and nobody could explain how that happens. From this army, the only surviving members were their pokemon and they were traumatized. Nobody knows what happens to their owners. After that, the hunters declared that zone too dangerous and left it alone. Two centuries later, their archives were taken by a king and he discovered what really happens to the Guardians. The hunters were then pursued and arrested for their crimes. Now, there are still hunters to this day but they are in criminal organizations. As for the Aura guardians, well, I'm sorry to say that the hunters were very thorough in the destruction. That boy on the painting was the only survivor." the teacher explained.

The girls in the class found that very sad. Being the only survivor of a race of mighty warriors. The boy must have been so sad when that happened. He had his pokemon by his side, but it wasn't the same thing. A boy with blond hair was about to ask another question when the bell rung. The class was over. The professor then closed the projector and the painting disappeared. He then turn to the class before speaking again.

"That is all for today. Please remember that the school trip start tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late and I need the permission sheet from your parents or guardians before you go. And, yes, Miss Maple, your brother can come but he will be under your supervision so I hope that he will not cause any disruption during the trip. We already have another student who is bringing his younger sister so your brother won't be alone. The bus will be waiting tomorrow morning in front of the school. Good day."

The class then emptied itself from the students, eager to return home to pack their bags. They would travel to the archaeological site of Cameran palace tomorrow. And, for two weeks, they would see the team sent by the Pokemon League doing their work. There was a little museum beside the site and many trainers sanctioned by the league are there to protect against thieves and others who could try to steal the treasures and sold it in the black market.

At the moment, the authorities had problems with Team Rocket, who were the biggest crime syndicate in Kanto. The other regions of Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova also had problems of their own with other criminal organizations.

Johto was currently under the control of Team Rocket.

These organizations were wreaking havoc everywhere they went, and didn't hesitate to gravely injured humans and pokemon alike to obtain what they wanted. For the moment, each team was battling against each other but this war would stop one day and the authorities feared what would happen after that.

The students returned to their homes or their rooms in the dormitory. Coming the next day, they would be going on an adventure. Some of them didn't even know how much of an adventure it would be.

* * *

On the other side of the town, in a tall building that belonged to the Pokemon League, a tall man with red hair was in a video conference with a young woman who wore a long black dress. She had long blond hair that hid one of her eyes. The two of them were the champion of Kanto, Lance and the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia. Coincidentally, they too were speaking about the site of Cameran. But they were not talking about the dig. The scientists there want to test some drones and send them in the Tree of Beginning. Since no humans could entered, some scientists thought that sending drones will be a good idea.

"So, is everything ready, Lance? Are the scientists ready to launch the drones?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, they are. I was told that they will send at least ten just in case some of them encounter difficulties. There are many wild pokemon in the area and some could make an unfortunate encounter." Lance replied.

"And Mister Goodshow will be there too?" Asked the champion of Sinnoh, speaking of the president of the pokemon league.

"No, he won't. He wanted to go but he is too busy right now. So it will just be you and me. Will too. He absolutely will want to come too. Of course, there will also be some students from the Pokemon Academy who will be there for their annual school trip. But as they will be supervised by teachers, I don't expect many problems. Not from them anyway." he told her.

"Team Rocket, again?" Asked Cynthia knowingly.

"I'm afraid so. The trainers there have seen some of them near the museum. They chase them but I don't know what they want and that's what worries me. As far as I know, there is nothing really important in the museum except some paintings and what the archaeologists have found until now. I also don't see the big guns of Team Rocket being interested in paintings. They are more interested in legendaries and in controlling the world than random art as far as I know." Tell Lance.

"Hmm, maybe there is some information about the legendaries from the painting. For example, the painting describing the escape of the last guardian has a Mew on it. Maybe that is what they want." Suggested Cynthia.

"Maybe but I don't think that they will cause problems once we arrive. They are not strong enough to fight two champions and an elite four member, excluding all the sanctioned trainers that we put on guard there. I just hope that, if they attack, they won't use the children as a shield." Said Lance.

He wanted to cancel the trip for the Academy but he could understand that, if he did that, many of the children will be disappointed. And he really didn't want to do that. He just hoped that they had enough security for them and the team of scientists already there. Besides, it would be a good experience for these young minds. He knew a long time ago that the world was not all pink and innocent. These youngsters would be able to see the inside of the Tree of Beginning with the drones as well.

It would be amazing.

* * *

 **The next day...**

It was a cool morning, but the parking lot of the Pokemon Academy was bustling with life even if it was very early. It was near 8 o'clock when the last members of the expedition were all there.

A young man with brown skin and hair was taking attendance. His name was Brock Slate, and he was a student from last year. He was studying to become a pokemon breeder at the beginning, but with time he had changed his choice of career and chose to major in pokemon healing instead. As a last year student, he was just there for supervising the younger students. After everyone was there, he took the signed permission slips of the parents to Professor Oak.

"Everyone is here, sir, and all the permission forms are signed." Said the young man.

"Thank you, Mr Slate. Since everyone is here, I think that we can go now. The road is long so no need to wait if everyone is already there." He then stood and took a mic.

"All right students. We are all present so we can go now, or does one of you know if someone is missing?" No one answered. "Good, we are ahead of schedule so everyone, please into the bus. The trip there could take a few hours so make sure you have taken care of anything you need."

Everyone cheers and after some last goodbyes to their families, the students climbed into the bus. The bus then started it's engine and took to the road.

The students were all talking to each other excitingly. They couldn't wait to arrive there. Some of them had gone to the internet for info and it was one of the biggest archaeological digs in a long time. The site was huge because it wasn't just the palace but the city around it as well, so the dig was very extensive. Many of them had heard about it on television too.

Essentially, the news said that a secret vault was found that contained many paintings. One of them was of the legendary Aura guardian, Sir Aaron. For many, it was a definite proof that the Aura guardians were not only myths but actual history too.

Many hours later, the bus had calmed somewhat and the majority of the students were dozing off in their seats. The bus had made some stops for eating or bathroom breaks, but now, they were near. Some of the teachers were also dozing off while Professor Oak was literally snoring in his seat. In fact, the only one who wasn't almost asleep was the driver because he was used to the traveling.

After one more hour, the bus finally arrived at the site. The staff yawned and started waking the students up. When the students exited the bus, they found what was a huge castle and the ruins of a city near it. The castle itself was on an island and a bridge separated it from the city. A museum was built near the castle. When all the students were assembling in front of the museum, a man wearing a lab coat came to them.

"Welcome, to all of you. I am Professor Blaine, the lead researcher here. Welcome to what was once Cameran palace and her city. We are now in what was the Kingdom of Rota in the ancient times." Said the scientist.

"Thank you for this warm welcome, professor. I am Professor Samuel Oak, the headmaster of the Pokemon Academy. I thank you for this opportunity for my students. I have heard that you are nearing a breakthrough in your research."

"You have heard well, professor. Some of my colleagues will launch some drones in a weeks time. They will be sent inside the Tree of Beginning and, of course, your students are welcome to witness this venture." Said the proud scientist.

"Thank you for the occasion then. But has you can see, most of the students are a little tired from the trip. Are our accommodations are ready for us?" Professor Oak asked politely.

"Yes they are. It is not a five-star hotel but I hope it will be all right for your students." The scientist said, guiding them to a road with small tents beside it, the type of lodging that could easily be transport to other locations.

The students were then sent to their own tents. Usually, meals were in the mess hall. However, since the weather was nice, they could eat outside. The students tended to their bags in their lodgings and later, they assembled in front of the museum to eat with the scientists there. The real tour would not be until the day after.

The rest of the week was one full of new discoveries and fun. Many of the students liked the museum and the discoveries they made with the archaeologists there. That week, they took a tour of the museum and of all the paintings there. The group then stopped in front of the portrait of a young boy wearing the Aura guardian's garb. The boy had a strong looking Pikachu with him. He seems their age and had a handsome face in the opinion of many of the girls present. One of them asked about him.

"Excuse me professor but who is this? He seem to be our age." said the brunette girl.

"This young man was Sir Ashton, Miss Maple. He was a young Aura guardian in training and the texts we discovered with the paintings indicated that he was the second apprentice of Sir Aaron. The first one was Sir Aaron's Lucario. Sir Ashton was also the last surviving member of the Aura guardians. No one knows what happened to this young man after the legendary Mew spirited him away." Said the professor, pointing to another painting that seemed familiar to them. It was the painting that they had seen in class with their history teacher. Like they had seen, the legendary Mew was flying over the young guardian, as if it was protecting him from his attackers.

"That's so sad. Being the last one after the massacre. He must have felt horrible." said May Maple.

Her brother Max was looking at the painting and found the boy cool. On the other side, Drew, May's boyfriend, was glad that this guy was dead. May seem a little too infatuated with him for his liking. But no, he wasn't jealous of a painting! As far as he knew, the guy could have been a complete jerk. A look around told him that most of the girls were interested in him. The poor guy. He would have been mobbed if he was there in the flesh.

After the visit, the group stood around a campfire. It was time for spooky stories. It was said that on the nights of the full moon, whoever tries to go to the Tree meets the ghost of the Aura guardian. If your intention were bad, you were punished for your misdeeds by the guardian and others will find your body hung up in a tree, left to the elements. And lying will not save you because the guardian knows how to read a person's aura so if that if a person lies, the guardian would know and would make you pay dearly for the untruth.

Some of the girls were hugging their boyfriends after that. After that last story, the student were sent to their bed with an announcement. The coming day would see the launch of the drones and, for the occasion, they would received the visit of the champions Lance of Kanto and Cynthia of Sinnoh as well as Will, a member of the elite four of Johto. All of them would be able to see the first images of the inside of the Tree. After the announcement, the students went to bed with smiles of excitement.

 **Far away in another place...**

Far away in a place no human had ever seen stood a majestic hall. It was the Hall of Origin. A place of meeting for the different legendaries of the pokemon world. For the moment, the place was deserted except for the tall equine figure near a bassin of clear water. That water was in fact a mirror allowing the pokemon there to look over the human world. After a moment, the figure moved and called loudly to one of his children.

" _MEW! The time has come. The world is in need of my chosen now. It is time to wake the last guardian from his slumber._ "

" _I heard_ _and obey, Lord Arceus. I will wake him and prepare him for his mission._ " said the little pink feline pokemon.

She then disappeared and reappeared at the Tree of Beginning. In the heart of the Tree stood four crystals of various size. All the crystals there contained one soul each. The smallest one contained a little mouse pokemon ready to return to the world. Mew then came closer to the fourth and biggest one. No one could see in the crystal except her and the other pokemon who stayed at the Tree and protected them.

" _It is time, chosen one. Soon, you will wake to a world very different from the one that saw your birth. You will face challenge and hardship, but I hope you could also find friends here. Loyal friends who will help you in the dangers to come. Who will help you fight for justice for everyone, human or pokemon. And I hope you can find the strengh in your heart to forgive us for this forced slumber we, the legendaries, have imposed on you._ "

 **Later that night...**

The messhall was full of scientists and the students and professors. They were all waiting for the first images sent by the drones who were launched earlier today.

They were not the only ones.

Earlier, they had met Lance and Cynthia as well as Will, the champions and elite-four member who were coming for the occasion. All of them were waiting impatiently for the images. After a few minutes, the lights came down and the scientists activated the first drone. The images showed many pokemon and trees. Flowers too. It seemed that the inside of the Tree has his own ecosystem. A second drone activated and they could clearly see pokemon that everyone thought to be extinct. Kabuto, Kabutops, Aerodactyl... and more common ones like Pidgeys and Ratattas. Many ground and grass type were there as well, even a few water types.

A third drone showed tunnels with nocturnal pokemon in them. It was the same with all the other drones until the last one who was able to enter the heart of the Tree. When this one activated, everyone fall silent, until the voice of a young boy, Max, start speaking again. He was sitting next to Bonnie, a little blonde girl who came with her brother, Clemont, one of the students.

"Isn't it Mew? The legendary? It lives there?"

Everyone returned to the image and it was really Mew in front of four crystals of various size. They didn't have time for any comments before Mew start glowing. A pink light surrounded her as she rose over the four crystals.

The first one, the smallest, started pulsing a bright yellow light. After a few seconds, small cracks appear on the crystal's surface before it exploded. When the shards disappeared, they could see a little Pikachu sleeping where the crystal stood. The little mouse pokemon then opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around him before standing on his four paws and looking at Mew.

Pikachu didn't have time to speak to the legendary before another crystal started glowing. This time, it was with a red light pulsing. Like the first crystal, small cracks appeared before the crystal exploded, releasing a beautiful shiny Ponyta.

No one in the tent was speaking. They couldn't understand what was happening. Were the pokemon imprisoned in the crystal? Mew then proceeded to the third one. This time, it was a darker shade of blue light that appeared. And, like the others, this crystal also released a pokemon. This time, it was a very strong looking Lucario. The pokemon looked around, like he was searching for something or someone.

Pikachu and Ponyta approached the Lucario and the three then looked at Mew. The legendary stopped for a moment before speaking to them in pokespeech. The three seemed surprised and a little put out. They weren't very happy with their situation.

Mew didn't let them speak before glowing again. This time, it was the biggest crystal of the four that started glowing and pulsing with a strong light blue glow. It took a little more time than the others before the crystal exploded. Surprisingy, in the place of the crystal was a young boy. Lance couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy then opened his eyes, which were a warm amber color. He didn't have the time to say anything before one of the student shouted.

"It's him! The boy on the painting. The last guardian. But he was suppose to be dead. Not this..."

Lance then saw that it was real. The boy on the screen was wearing the garb of an Aura guardian. And, the staff with the crystal in his right hand proved his claim. The little mouse pokemon took no time before jumping into the boy's arms with a joyful cry. The boy then hugged his friend before thanking Mew for saving him from the hunters.

"They would have killed me for sure. So thank you Mew." The boy said.

He didn't have time to say anything else before the Lucario came to him. He made the boy sit before kneeling before him. The boy stayed silent but he seem to understand the Lucario. Lance couldn't understand what was happening before Will told him that a high-level Lucario could use telepathy. What the Lucario was saying made the boy eyes round.

"What? No, it couldn't be real. We can't... No. We can't have passed more than seven hundred years in these crystals. That's impossible."

The Lucario seem to continue speaking and he then pointed to Mew. The legendary was still there and approached the boy, when she saw tears in his eyes.

"Why Mew? Why?"

Mew hugged the boy and stayed in his arms while she also seem to speak to him, comforting him all the while. Lance could only feel compassion for the poor boy. Stranded in the middle of a time that was not his own, lost in a world that he would not understand.

He looked at Cynthia and could only see sadness from her. She looked like she would get out, jump on her Garchomp and go to the boy to hug him. Will was no better. The three of them then nodded and rose. They would go to the Tree and bring the boy back with them. He would need their help and protection. He is the last guardian after all and his powers could attract the wrong type of attention. But just before they left, they made the other witnesses swear to not say a word of what happens to everyone.

If they talked or spoke about what they saw, that could put the young boy on the screen in grave danger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven**

 **Inside the Tree...**

Ash was sitting near the crystal were the spirit of his old mentor was enclose. His pokemon and him had learned what happened to Sir Aaron just minutes after they appear in the Tree the first time. After Mew had spirited him away from the hunters, Ash had found his mentor's old gloves. One time flower later, Lucario and him had learned what really caused his master's death. He didn't have time to grieves before Mew came back and start glowing. At that time, everything went black. And now... he just wakes up almost eight hundred years later... It wasn't fair. All his friends, his Queen, his country... all gone.

Tears then start leaking from his eyes again. He didn't know what to do anymore. The world must have change a great bit since his time and he will stand up like a sore thumb. This time wasn't his own and he feel like a complete stranger. He stood up and went to the entrance of the heart of the Tree and look outside. He could still see the great castle of Cameran from where he was but something was strange. The castle look different. Something have changed and he couldn't figure what. Before he could do that, a noise make him turn around. Mew was back with a basket full of berries. She also had some strange bottles with liquid in it. The legendary was keen to make him strong again. After so much time in the crystal, he was feeling a little weak physically speaking.

He wipes the tears away before kneeling in front of the basket. He then share the berries between him and his three friends. The bottles, after verification, contains nothing more than water. While he and his pokemon were eating, Ash was looking everywhere around him. He feel watched by something but he doesn't know what. After they ate, Ash rise up and start walking around a little. The oran berries have help him a little for regaining a little energy but it will not be enough for long. Unlike the pokemon, he could not survive on berries alone. Someday, he will have to venture in the open world and that scare him senseless. The adventure sound enticing but not what he fear to discover. What happened to the Kingdom of Rota while he was sleeping? With him gone, were they safe from the hunters?

He decide then that, as soon as he feel better, he would ask Mew to bring them to Cameran palace. Maybe not tonight or during the day but he should feel better the next night. Mew has left them for a little while. She assure them that she will return the next day. Ash understand that the little pink catlike pokemon must have used a tremendous amount of energy to wake him and his friends and she must want to sleep a little while. In his opinion, she can take all the time she need. He wasn't in a hurry to get out either. Even with the berries, he felt a little weak. He then sit near a big crystal and try to meditate. It wasn't his favorite activity even when his mentor taught him but he feel the need to calm his mind. It wasn't long before Lucario join him in his meditation while Pikachu was exploring the cavern with Ponyta. After a time, Ash sighted.

-«I'm not able to meditate, Lucario. My mind is in too much turmoil. What will happen to us now. I have no idea how the world have changed and I'm not able to calm my mind with that fact.» Ash said, feeling down.

-« _Stay strong, master. We will prevail. We just need a little help from Mew and other pokemon. With time, you will get use to this new world. It will be a new experience to all of us_.»

-«I know, Lucario. And stop calling me master, I'm your friend, not your master. Sir Aaron was your master and I miss his reassuring presence more than ever. What would he do in this situation? He would have reacted much better than me I'm sure. I'm not ashame to say that I'm scared out of my mind right now, Lucario.» Says Ash with a shaking voice.

Lucario then rise and sit just next to him, hugging the young boy with one arm. Ash was shaking. Pikachu then come and jump in his friend's arms. Ponyta follow soon and put herself on the ground near her master. Lucario then speak to Ash.

-« _We are here with you, master and we will not leave your side. We are in this together. You will never be alone in this world and we will do everything to protect and help you. You can count on us._ » says the blue jackal pokemon.

Ash then look at Pikachu and Ponyta. The two pokemon look back at him and nodded. That simple reassurance brought a smile to Ash's face. He didn't deserve such good friends and partners. He hug them before speaking again.

-«Thank you. What did I do to deserve such good friends? And you're right Lucario, we are in this together. I will never leave your side either.» says Ash, feeling a little better.

It wasn't long before sleep claim the young guardian. Even after so much time in the crystal, he was feeling a little out of it and needed time to return to his former self. Lucario and the others organize the watch. Pikachu would take the first and would wake Ponyta in a few hours. After that, Ponyta would keep watch and wake Lucario for his shift. They would protect their master's sleep. He need it.

 **At the same time...**

Lance get out of the mess where the images of the drones were studied. He was followed by Cynthia and Will. He was about to call his Dragonite and Cynthia, her Garchomp, when Will stop them. Of course, he still want to bring the poor lad at the camp but there was a point that his two friends should considere. The reaction of the boy. Last time the boy had interaction with other humans, they had wanted to kill him. And now, he had slept almost eight centuries since that time. He won't trust them that easily. And that is without saying that Mew could still be at the Tree and she would probably want to protect the boy too.

-«Lance, how would we approach him? He won't trust us easily. And with good reason if we thought of his last encounter with humans.» Will said.

-«I know, Will. We must act delicately. It would be preferable if we can catch his pokemon in pokeballs without his notice. Of course, they will still be his. I don't intent to take his only friends away.» Lance said, thoughtful. «Did any of you have a pokemon who know the move sleep powder or sing? I have Altaria with me who know sing. We put them to sleep the time we brought him here. We can explain the situation after he wakes up.»

-«It's a good plan. The only problem I could see is Mew. I don't think that this move will work on her. And she probably won't take our intrusion kindly.» Said Cynthia.

-«What if I use hypnosis with one of my pokemon?» Will ask. «Of course, I will need a lift to the Tree. I don't have any flying pokemon on me.»

-«I will lend you Aerodactyl. He is not the most discreet but he can fly pretty fast. Originally, I had borrowed Altaria from my cousin Clair but I suppose she won't be too upset if I use her.» Lance said.

The three champion and elite four agreed between them and call their pokemon. They would have to be fast since the Tree would probably want to chase them away. They were not guardians so it could be dangerous for them. But they didn't want to wait too long. If they wait, it was a risk that a criminal organization heard about what has happened. Lance knew only too well that a certain amount of money could buy anything. If the big guns of Team Rocket heard about that, the boy will be in a great danger. It would be worse since the poor lad know practically nothing about this time period. Of course, he was a guardian and all but he was also a young boy. He would need help to understand everything around him. After a time, the three were ready to go. Lance on his Dragonite, Cynthia on her Garchomp and Will on Lance's Aerodactyl. It wasn't very long before they arrive at destination. Lance sent Altaria first so she could sing without making them fall asleep too. She was still a young pokemon and she couldn't control her song very well.

 **In the students camp...**

The students of the Pokemon Academy were sent back to their lodgings after the champions and elite-four member left. While enroute, some of them couldn't help but discuss what they just saw. The last Aura guardian was alive and a boy their age too. While they knew that the last guardian was their age, they didn't expect him to still be alive after all this time. Clemont and May sent their younger siblings to bed while they sit with the older students. Max protest a little but May threaten to tell about him to their parents and the boy then obey her and go to bed. As for Bonnie, she was already almost asleep on her brother's shoulders so she posed no problem.

The older students then sit around the campfire and stay silent for a very long time. They were in disbelief of what happens that night. The launch of the drones was great but they never expect this kind of discovery. After a moment, Gary Oak start talking.

"Do you think that he will stay at the academy with us?" He asked.

"What do you mean, Gary?" asked Dawn.

"Well, the champions says that he could be in danger if criminals learn about him so, I just thought that they would hide him at the Academy. After all, where would you hide a fifteen years old boy if not with other fifteen years old boys." Gary explained.

"Hummm... that's not a crazy plan. Of course, he would need help to adapt to this time but I'm sure he would receive help." Kenny says.

"Surely but I wonder how he would react to all the inventions that men created. I mean, he surely never seen a plane before or a bus. I'm afraid he would be very disoriented at first." Clemont added.

"No shit, Sherlock." Commented Drew. "I just hope he would keep his cool. We don't need him to freak out each time he see something he can't explain. That would become very problematic very fast."

"Yeah well, I think we should all go to bed and see what tomorrow bring. All right, everyone, time to some shut eyes. We will reconvene here in the morning." Says Brock.

All the students then rise and returned to their lodging for the night. Many hopes to meet the guardian the next day. Of course, they won't go all in the same time. They didn't want him to freak out.

 **At the Tree of beginning...**

Ash was sleeping when a little noise disturb him. Pikachu was quickly before him, ready to launch a powerful thunder attack to the trespasser. Lucario and Ponyta awaken at the same time than Ash. The young guardian look around nervously when a little Pokémon land before him.

"Altaria!"

"Ho, hello little one." Ash answered, a little surprised. "Where did you come from, young one?"

He had guess that the little flying pokemon before him was quite young. His own Pokémon relaxed when the little one land. It was just a little one. But where did he come from. Ash look around to see if others like this little cutie was around when the young Pokémon start to sing. His song was so relaxing. Lucario relax a little before he connect two and two. The move sing who make everyone around fall asleep. He tried to stop it but after so long in the crystal, he wasn't strong enough to stop the little Altaria. It wasn't long before their eyes start closing. Ash tried to resist the lullaby but after a time, his eyes closed too and he fall in a deep sleep. Pikachu and Ponyta were also asleep. After her performance, the little cotton bird fly away to her trainer.

Lance was waiting with Cynthia and Will. The champion of Sinnoh had a little suitcase with pokeballs in it. The little Altaria soon returned to them and seem very proud of herself. When Lance ask her if Mew was there, the little bird says no. She had not seen the legendary in the heart of the Tree. Only a boy and three pokemon. And they were all sleeping soundly when she left. Lance congratulated her before returning her.

"It's time. Let's go." he said before going.

He was soon followed by the other two. They land at the heart of the Tree. Their pokemon stand ready to go after they left them. Cynthia and Will used the pokeballs to capture Lucario, Pikachu and Ponyta while Lance goes to the young boy. The pokeballs returned to the suitcase and Lance take Ash in his arms. He was slightly disturbed by the fact that the boy was too light to his liking. Too short too for a boy of fifteen. Will rejoin him and take the Aura staff with him. It wasn't long before they rejoined their pokemon and the now group of four people and three pokemon retake to the sky. Lance was holding Ash carefully so he would not fall. He was a little worried about the health of the boy. As soon as they arrive in the camp, he would ask for a full health check by the resident Nurse Joy. For the moment, the young guardian was sleeping soundly in his arms.

The camp was soon in their sights and the pokemon land near their lodging. Lance returned Dragonite and Aerodactyl after thanking them and Cynthia did the same with Garchomp. Lance take the direction of the temporary pokemon center with Ash. Will and Cynthia followed too. They opened the door for him since he had his arms full. He put Ash on a bed while Cynthia call for the nurse. Nurse Joy entered with her Chauncy.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Lance, sir? It is a little late for a Pokémon battle, no?"

"I'm sorry to come so late, Nurse Joy but I want a full health check of this young boy and if you can also make a health check on his three pokemon, that would be greatly appreciated." Lance said.

"Of course, Sir. Right away."Says the nurse before she start working. The three pokeballs were put in the health machine while she examined Ash.

The nurse took off the hat, cloak, gloves and boots so the boy could be more confortable. She then launchedthe scanner over him. The scanner goes up and down his sleeping form and examine everything. She then took a syringe and come closer to the boy. She would need a little of his blood for analysis but was afraid that the poor lad would wake if she do that. She then decide to give him a little sedative so he wouldn't wake before the night was over. After that, she took some blood without waking up the boy. She returned to the champions and elite-four member after everything was covered. The health machine had also finished with the Pokémon. She was then approached by champion Lance.

"So, Nurse Joy, what can you tell me about the boy's health?" he asked.

"Well, suprisingly enough, his health is not bad. He is just a little on the short size. For the moment, he would need plenty of rest and a good diet to get over what he has endured. I suggest you start with what he was used to eat in his time and gradually presented him with food from our time. His stomach will need a little time to adapt for the food here and, please, no candy. You don't want him in a sugar rush. So plenty of rest and good food and he should feel better in a few days. For his three pokemon, they are healthy now." the nurse replied.

"Thank you. When would he wake up?" Asked Lance.

"I gave him a mild sedative so he should wake in the morning. Did you need anything else?" asked Nurse Joy.

"No, thank you. I would transfer him to a more confortable setting." said Lpance.

He then took the boy in his arms while Cynthia take care of his pokemon and clothes and Will, his staff. They take him to the big caravan they were lodge in for the occasion. Lance put him in his own bed and sit beside him. While he was taking the boy to the caravan, they were discussing the watching pattern. Lance would take first guard, followed by Will and Cynthia will finished the night. She was sure that the boy would wake while it would be her turn and she didn't want to miss it. A feminine presence would maybe calm him more too. Morning came slowly after that.

Ash began to wake slowly. The first thing who returned to him was touch. He was sleeping on something soft. It wasn't overly soft like his bed in Cameran Palace but it was better then the ground. He start to move a little and discover that he had a blanket on. How strange? He didn't remember having a blanket when he fall asleep. Then his other senses start waking too. Something was cooking near and it smell very good. His stomach make some noises to signal that he was a little hungry. He finally opened his eyes and look around. There was a beautiful lady sitting beside him. She had kind eyes and long blond hair. He tried to rise but his movements were very sluggish.

"What? Who... are you?" Asked Ash, a little disoriented.

"My name is Cynthia, sweetie. Don't be afraid, you're safe here. Your three pokemon are also safe. Don't worry, you will see them soon enough. In the meantime, are you hungry? My friend Will just finished cooking breakfast." The lady asked.

Ash's manner came up while he nod to her question. He was hungry and he also felt weak. The lady help him sit and he could then see around. She wasn't alone. Two men were with her. A man with bright orange hair and another one who seem a little shifty. Ash had no difficulty identifying a psychic. They were all strange even in his time. The lady brought his food to him.

"Thank you, Lady Cynthia." says Ash.

"I'm not a Lady but thank you for the compliment, sweetie. Now eat. You need it."says Cynthia with a smile.

While Ash was eating he was also searching for his stuff. He saw that he didn't have his hat, cloak, boots and gloves with him when he wake. What have they done with his possessions? One of the man, the one with orange hair and a cloak saw his movements and start talking.

"Your stuff is just here." He said while opening a cabinet. All his things were neatly pack. "We wanted you to be confortable while you sleep so we put your stuff in here. And my name is Lance by the way. This is Will, in case you were wondering."

"Ho, then thank you, Sir Lance.» said Ash. «But where am I? Where are my three friends? Are they all right?"

"Just Lance, son. And yes, they are all right. You will see them very soon. When we discover your presence at the Tree of Beginning, we had to act fast to protect you."Add Lance.

"Protect me? From what?" ask Ash.

"From the many criminal organizations that pollute the area. If they had found you before us, they would have no shame to use you and your power over Aura. As far as I know, they are what you called Aura hunters in your time. The only thing that change about them is that instead of killing the Aura user, they experiments on him or her and uses their power for their own gain. And, their goal is none other than world domination. So, to protect you, we had to act fast and brought you here. We are sorry if we had to put you to sleep but it was better that way." Said Lance.

Ash stay silent before his explanations. His senses tells him that the man was honest. Ash haven't detect any lies in his explanation and his apology was sincere. If he was honest with himself, he would have probably attack them first when they arrive to the Tree. Maybe this kind of encounter was for the better. At least, he was there now safe and sound. But how much time would he stay safe? That was a good question.

"I believe you, Sir. But how much time will I stay safe? I know that the Aura hunters in my time were a ressourceful bunch. Are they as ressourceful in this time as well?" Ask Ash.

"I'm afraid the answer is yes. But the Pokemon League will protect your existence as long as we can." Says the second man, Will.

"The Pokemon League? What's that?"Ask Ash, curious.

Lance sighed. The explanation will take a very long time. After all, they had almost eight hundred years of history to cover. He let Will and Cynthia start and add certains facts during the next three hours. During that time, Ash was educated on the history of this time. So many things happens, in so little time. The most hurtful was the abandonment of Rota. What stay of this once mighty kingdom was just ruins now. His house was no more. Ash remembered that, when they talk about Rota, his eyes became tearful. Cynthia then sit with him and hug him. It surprised him a little but he relax in her embrace soon after. Her intentions were genuine. She really want to console him.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You will have a new home here. We will make sure of that." Cynthia promised.

"Thank you. I feel so alone. Everything I know seem so... unfit for this time. I mean I don't think that people need to know how to shoot with a bow or fight with a sword here. I know how to cook but not use what you called a... computer?...whatever that is. And pokeballs? Isn't that a little cruel to put my friends in there? What if they broke?" Ash said, a little lost.

Cynthia smile at him and reassure him. He will get used to this time very fast. They will make sure of it. He seem like a very smart boy, she was sure he will learn fast. Lance and Will seems to agreed with her assessment. While Will and Cynthia were explaining history to the boy, Lance start thinking about what to do with the lad. They couldn't keep him in a room somewhere. It would be like a prison to him and a boy of this age need fresh air and adventure. After a time, an idea start appearing in his head. The Pokemon Academy. They could hide the boy there with the other kids. But is it safe for the others? He would have to talk with Professor Oak about this.

 **At the same time, elsewhere...**

A man with an orange suit was in a dark office in a secret base. He was consulting some documents about the operations of his group. His name was Giovanni and he was the leader of Team Rocket, the biggest crime organization in the Kanto region. He was just drinking a cup of coffee when his secretary came and put a file on his desk. It came from his secret agent in the Cameran excavation. He opened the file and start reading. Everything seems normal until he arrive in the lasts pages.

"WHAT!" he shouted in disbelief.

The images of Mew and of another figure. A young boy in the garb of the Aura guardian. The last guardian was alive? And he just appeared now? This fact need investigation. And fast. If the facts were real, the boy's powers over Aura could help his plans greatly...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I am very sorry for the delay. I lost my second beta reader. For the moment, my roomate correct my fic but I will search for another one soon. If someone want the post, please be serious about it.

 **Chapter Eight**

 **With the champions and Ash...**

While Lance was thinking about a way to hide the boy and protect him, Cynthia and Will had continued their explanations of this time period to the young Aura guardian. Ash was listening avidly. So many inventions, so many advancements. After a time, his head was spinning and he had to ask for a break. It was a lot to take in. He would never be able to remember everything. Cynthia saw his face.

-«Dont worry, sweety. It's natural that you feel a little lost. Just relax. You have time to learn all this.» She said, reassuringly.

-«Cynthia is right, Ash.» Will added. «You have time to learn. Don't worry. After a time, all of this will feel more normal to you.»

Ash nodded his head. He didn't know if he should tell them what Mew told him while in the Tree about his mission. He wasn't so sure he believed it either. Him? Arceus's chosen one? He supposedly had the mission to protect the humans and pokemon around the world against evil syndicates. He sighed and decide to tell them.

-«I have something to tell you. It's complicated for me because I have literally no idea how I could do this. While I was in the Tree, Mew told me that I was put in slumber because I have a mission. Mew tell me that I am Arceus's chosen one and that I have the mission to protect the pokemon and the humans against any threats. I don't really know if she was talking about these crime syndicates you told me about. I am completely in the dark about this.» Ash said.

Lance and the others were really surprised by this. Lance had heard about this legend around the world. The legend of Arceus's chosen one. A human with a heart of pure gold, destined to save the world from evil and bring balance between humans and pokemon. Cynthia and Will had also heard about these legends. It was one that was common in all of the ancient civilizations. Even the ones who had no contact whatsoever throughout history had this legend in their history. To heard that the legend is somehow real was very surprising. But Lance couldn't stop thinking that, if Ash was telling the truth, then it means that the world is to be facing a threat that would need Arceus himself to send his chosen. The implication of that was not very reassuring. Does that mean that the war between the different crime syndicates was about to end? And what would be the outcome? He had no doubt that Ash was telling the truth. After all, he could have been asleep in that crystal for much longer if the threat wasn't too bad. That complicated things badly. Ash would not only need protection but training as well.

Lance knew that Team Rocket and all the other trash like them fights with the help of their pokemon. Of course, the three pokemon that the boy had look very strong but he only had three of them. He will need to get more of them. Lance decided that he badly need to talk to Professor Oak. He had to convince him to take the boy in his school. Ash would learn to use all the technology of this time and how to battle with his pokemon. He returned is attention to the conversation in time to see that Ash had finished eating and Cynthia had taken his plate and put it in the sink. She then returned and helped Ash lay down.

-«That's enough for now, sweety. You need to rest more. Don't worry, we will stay here to watch over you.» Said Cynthia.

Ash yawned and closed his eyes. He was still so tired. The food was pretty good but he went back to sleep quickly. Lance waited so Ash was asleep before rising from his seat. Now that the boy was resting again, it would be a good time to go and talk to the good professor. He told Cynthia and Will that he have something to do and that he shall return shortly and ask them if they could watch over Ash for the time being. Will assured him that it wouldn't be a problem and took his place. Lance then left.

It was already late morning and the sun was high in the sky. Even then, Lance could see dark clouds on the horizon. No doubt that it will rain later in the afternoon or early in the evening. He take the direction of the students camp. The professor should be there at this hour. He get near the camp and could see that the students had almost finish their breakfast. Near the campfire, Gary and his gang were sitting there when he saw the champion Lance coming their way.

-«Excuse me, students. Is Professor Oak is here? I need to talk to him.» Said Lance

-«Yes Sir.» Answered Gary. «He is in the tent over there.» Pointing in the direction of a bigger tent near the end of the line.

-«Thank you, young man. Enjoy the rest of your trip here.» said Lance before going in the direction that the boy indicate.

Lance walk near the tent and «knock» on the door.

-«Excuse me, Professor Oak. Are you there?» Ask Lance.

-«Ha, Lance, come in. Nice seing you after all this time. How are you?» said the Professor.

-«I'm good, professor Oak.» said Lance while entering. «I need your help with something...or should I say someone...»

-«I see... Is it the boy you fetch in the Tree yesterday? I know the students are really eager to meet him but I don't want to freak him out. So that's why I forbade them to go see you this morning.» said Oak with a lower voice.

-«I thank you for that, professor. And, yes, the boy is the reason of my visit. You see, I could take the boy with me and put him under heavy protection but the lad didn't need to exchange one prison for another. That is why I want to ask you to take the boy with you at your school. He will learn about this time and be protected at the same time.» said Lance

-«I see what you mean but how will he be protected if everyone saw him climb in the bus. I don't want our bus to be attacked in the middle of the road.» said Oak, pensively.

-«It is easy, professor. The day that you leave, I will take young Ash with me on Dragonite. We will wait for your group to join us halfway through your journey and Ash will join you the rest of the trip. Just make sure that a room and some clothes are prepared for him. Since everyone will see him leaves with me, they will all think that the boy will be placed under the league's protection.» said Lance.

-«It's a good plan but are you sure you will not be attacked during the trip back? Beside, we don't leave until the end of this week.» said Oak

-«Don't worry, professor. I won't be alone. Will and Cynthia will be with me and the boy is not completely defenseless. He can use Aura so he is also able to attack too. As well as his and ours pokemon. So don't worry about us. Just make sure that you stop before us to take him. As for when you leave, this is not a problem. The poor boy need rest after his ordeal so he will stay with us and gain his strengh back.» Add Lance.

The old professor stay silent for a moment. Yes, taking the boy with them was a good idea if his presence is kept secret. The fact that he will leave with the champions and elite-four member was also a good idea. The sole reason why he didn't want the lad with them when they would leave was because he had to protect all the other students. The poor boy would be a trouble magnet once the criminal organizations learn about his existence. If they didn't already know... He looked at Lance and made his decision.

-«All right, Lance. We will take the boy with us at the Academy. But you must understand that I must also protect the other students. I am also curious about him. You spoke to him so tell me. How is he?» says the old man.

-«I understand completely, professor. I will discretly tell the pokemon rangers to watch over the school after the transfer. The G-man will also stay in touch with you. As for the boy, he is calm and collected but maybe all this was due to the fact that he is still a little weak about his ordeal. He seems like an energetic boy. He is a little on the short size. I know he is fifteen but he look no more than thirteen. I must admit I was a little worried about that when we fetch him. But Nurse Joy told us that he was healthy. He just needed rest and good food. She also warn us to not give him candy. He won't be able to stomach it for the time being. His stomach need to adapt to the food here. He may risk becoming sick if he eat to much so tell the cooks at the school to watch what they give him.» Add Lance.

-«Humm... We will be careful then. And what about his attitude? Do you think I could talk to him? It is better if he know me before the transfer so he could trust me.» ask the professor.

-«He is sleeping at the moment but I don't see any problem with that. Just come when the rain starts.» Says Lance.

-«The rain... What do you mean?» ask Oak

-«See for yourself professor. It will probably rain in the late afternoon or the early evening.» says Lance.

The two of them go outside and the old man could see the dark clouds on the horizon. The clouds were coming their way so Lance's prediction wasn't so farfetched. He will have to warn his students about that. He just hope that no one of them had forget to brought rain gear. He didn't want any of them to be sick.

-«I see what you mean. If you'll excuse me, I have to warn my students about that. I just hope no one forget to bring an umbrella or rain coat.» says Oak.

-«I will leave you to it then professor. See you later.» answered Lance before leaving the old man.

 **In the meantime, in another location...**

The meeting room was calm. The people around the oval table were silent for the most part. There were four of them. Three men and one woman. They were Team Rocket's admins. That reunion was a little surprise. Out of the blue, their boss call them here and now, they were waiting for him. None of them knew the reason of their urgent call. One of the man was a little impatient.

-«Are we going to wait for long? I have recruits to train.» He says.

-«Easy, Petrel.» says the woman. «I'm sure the boss didn't call us here for nothing. He is just running a little late. Beside, your recruits could be trained by your assistant for the moment.»

-«Some of them, maybe, Ariana but others really need my input. Those idiots. Jessy, James and Meowth for exemple. What a sorry bunch.» says Petrel.

-«Well, I must say that I also have recruits like them. Cassidy and... what his name?...Brunch? Bill? Ha, whatever...I could never remember his name...» says Ariana.

-«Ha ha ... I know someone like that too. One of our scientists. Number? I think?» Says Petrel. He was unable to continue because his cellphone rang. «Ho, sorry. Hello?»

A voice could be heard by the others in the room. It was the voice of an old man who shout in Petrel's ear: «IT'S NAMBA, YOU DUMBSKULL!»

Petrel close the phone faster than he can blink. How did that old crone found his number? And how did he find out that he botched his name again? The others laughed a little at his surprised face. They too were in the receiving end of this old man when they botch his name. And that happens too many time. Ariana was about to add something when the door opened. They rose to salute their boss while he entered the room. He seems a little out of character because his humor seems good.

-«Hello boss. You seem particularly well this fine morning.» Says Ariana.

-«Good day to you. Now, sit.» He took his place while the others were sitting in their chair. «Yes, I am particularly well this morning. Our agent on the excavation site of Cameran had sent me some very interesting images. I will show them to you in a moment. His discovery could very well place Team Rocket at the top of everything and allow us to win this war against the other Teams.»

-«Wow! It must really be something then.» Says Petrel. «What is it, boss?»

Giovanni smirk a little before showing the image that make him almost spit out his coffee. Of course, the image wasn't very clear but it was clear enough to see the important part. Of course, he knew that Mew will be the first they will see and he wasn't surprised when they overlook the presence of the boy.

-«Holy cow! Is that Mew?» Exclaim Ariana.

-«Yes, it is. Where was it? I don't recognize the environment.» Says Petrel, excited.

The two others, Archer and Proton also were very excited. It was the first time that they could see this Legendary. Of course, they still have his DNA and the cloning project was making good progress but, seeing it like that. The boss make a little noise and the attention return to him.

-«Yes, I know that seeing Mew is very exciting but I want you to turn your attention to the person next to Mew.» Says Giovanni.

-«Well, he seems to be a human boy. But the details are not very clear. I would say thirteen to fifteen years-old. But who is it?» says Archer.

-«Yes, the League have seize the images to protect both of them and this was the only image that our agent was able to recover. It's not much but it was enough to recognize him. Allow me to introduce him. This is Sir Ashton, the last Aura guardian.» says Giovanni with a smirk.

The reactions of his admins were very entertaining. Petrel and Ariana almost choke while Archer fall off his chair and Proton almost faint. Yes, it was the reactions that he was expecting. After all, he himself almost spit his coffee when he saw the images. He was just glad that he was alone at the time.

-«But Sir, the last guardian died almost eight hundred years ago. It can't be him.» says Petrel.

-«Well, as surprising as it is, he is really the last guardian. I too thought that the boy died eight hundred years ago but it seems that it wasn't the case. His body and spirit was hold in a crystal at the Tree of Beginning under the guardianship of Mew. And no, we won't go to the Tree. It's too dangerous. May I remind you that the last army who went to the Tree mysteriously disappeared for unknown reasons? We don't know if these reasons are still there. No, we will wait until the boy leave the Tree. We will then be able to take him. He won't be able to resist us too much. After all, he knows nothing about this time and he have no allies here as far as I know.» says Giovanni.

-«But Sir, when will we know that he had left the Tree? Mew can teleport him anywhere.» says Ariana.

-«We will know when our agents report of a strange boy with strange clothes walking around the world. He doesn't have any other clothes then the ones he wears on his back. He also have three pokemon with him. A Pikachu, a Lucario and a shiny Ponyta. And since pokeballs didn't exist in his time, they will be walking alongside him. Or, he will be riding Ponyta. These three could also be great assets to us. But I must warn you that capturing them won't be easy. The boy would be able to see if we lied to him and, with his Aura, he would be able to determine if we are a threat to him and others. He will fight us but I don't want him and his pokemon badly hurt. He would be a great use to us but we won't be able to use him if he is in a coma or too hurt to move. Am I clear?» warn Giovanni.

The others all agreed and they then started to make plans to capture the boy and his pokemon without doing too much damage. Giovanni smirk again. That boy could bring them victory against the other Teams. Of course, the danger was also that, if the League hide him, he could spell disaster to him as well as the other Teams. He wonder if the boy could also lead them to the other legendaries. It was something he would have to test. But first thing first, bringing the boy and his pokemon here and force him to work with them. Maybe they could threaten to send the Pikachu to his scientists to force the boy to obey him. The Ponyta and the Lucario seems much more valuable then the yellow rat. The first one was a shiny pokemon and the second seems pretty strong in his own right. And, he may be the boy's Aura partner. Separating them would be a mistake. He must also hide the boy's presence to the other Teams. They would also try to capture him to use him against their enemies. He must not allow that. The boy will work for Team Rocket and nobody else.

 **Later, in the evening...**

Lance's prediction was pretty accurate. In the middle of the afternoon, the clouds mask the sun and the rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance, but close. The archeaologists moved fast to move their discoveries someplace safe and they used tents to cover the hole they made. If it was a thunderstorm, it was better that they didn't stay out. No one want to be electrocuted. The professors also urges their students to return to their tents for protection. When the rain start, professor Oak take his umbrella and goes to the champions caravan. He couldn't wait to have a certain conversation with a raven haired boy. He knock at the door of the caravan and Cynthia let him in. Ash was awaken by the sounds of thunder and the rain. He saw then Cynthia open the door and let an old man entered.

-«Hello professor Oak. Long time no see.» says Cynthia.

-«Hello miss Cynthia. It was certainly a long time. How is professor Rowan? Did he enjoyed his sabbatical from the Academy?» says the old man.

-«Ho yes, pretty much, professor. He really enjoy doing his own research for now.» answered Cynthia.

-«Good, good. I can't wait to read his result papers. Say hello from me if you see him, will you?» say the professor.

-«Of course, professor. But I suppose that you came here to see Lance?» says Cynthia.

-«Yes, him and your young charge that seems to be awake now.» says the old man looking directly at Ash. «Eavesdropping much, my boy?» add Oak, amused.

Cynthia look at him and Ash couldn't stop blushing. His gaze drop on the floor and he look a little embarassed. It had been a long time since he was caught on the act of eavesdropping. But what did they expect? The caravan was much smaller than the castle.

-«Hum... sorry Sir. It wasn't intentionnal.» says Ash, still blushing.

-«Of course, it wasn't my boy. After all, I did come to meet you.» says the old man.

-«You did? Why?» says Ash, curious.

The old man sit beside his bed and look at him. The boy seems to be a good lad and he look curious about what the old man want with him. On his part, Ash take a little look at this man's Aura. The only thing he saw was the kindness of the man and his good nature. Samuel Oak was a little spooked when he saw the boy's eyes turned blue for a little moment before returning to their amber color after a few seconds. Then the boy smile and let the man sit and speak.

-«I want to offer you a place at the Pokemon Academy. You will be taught about this world and have the opportunity to meet people and pokemon and make friends. And, you will be safe from people who would try to kidnap you and use you. The school is very well protected.» the professor said.

-«Are you sure, Sir? I don't want to be a burden.» Says Ash, indecisive. «Because, let's be honest. I will need a lot of help to understand everything. I can read and write and my calculus isn't horrible but I must be a little behind the other students.»

-«I'm sure we can help you, my boy. We can give you some tests at the academy to see your level and adjust from there. What do you think?» add the professor.

Ash wanted to say yes but will he be safe there? He look at Lance who nod. Ash then nod himself. He would go and learn but he had certain conditions first. He would need a place to practice his Aura. A place far from the other students so he wouldn't hurt any one while he was practicing his Aura spheres. And a calm place where he would be able to meditate without being disturbed by the others.

-«Alright Sir. I accept but under certain conditions. I don't want to be a bother but I will need a place where I would be able to practice my Aura without being disturbed. It could be dangerous at time and I don't want to hurt someone by accident. And I also want my three pokemon with me. Pikachu was my first pokemon. We found each other in a very trying time and we are friend since that time. Lucario is my Aura partner and the last memento I have of my mentor, Sir Aaron. The staff didn't count. As for Ponyta, she was given to me by someone who trust me with her wellbeing and I don't want to betray that trust.» Ash said.

-«They are all good reasons to me, my boy. And I would certainly not want to separate you. They could be with you at the Academy. I have no objections.» Says the old man.

-«Then, we have an agreement. I would go to your Pokemon Academy. And if the school is attacked, I will help defend it. It is my duty as a knight to defend others after all.» says Ash.

The four other occupants of the caravan look a little surprised. A knight? Ash sighed and explain that Lady Rin, the Queen of Rota has knighted him just before he was force to leave. And, even if his kingdom was no more, he was still duty bound to protect others and he take his word very seriously. When he swore before the Court to defend and protect the innocents, he really meant it. And it was really one of the last things he had from his time. His title of knight of Rota. Sure he was younger than all of the other knights but they all said that it was well deserved. He return in the present when a flash of lightning cross the sky. Thunder soon follow and it was really strong. Just before the old man arrive, Will has shown him the three pokeballs that contain his friends. After the thunder clash, two of them start moving and opened on their own. Pikachu and Lucario took no time before jumping in front of Ash and assume combat position.

-«Pikachu, Lucario. It's all right. We are in no danger now. The sound was just the thunderstorm. As for these people, they don't mean us any harm.» said Ash rapidly. He didn't want his friends to attack the others.

Pikachu lose no time before jumping on the bed and hugging his friend. As for Lucario, he just resume a position near his master and watch the other humans cautiously. Ash hug his friend back before looking at Lucario. As for Ponyta, he was just glad that she stay in her pokeball. The place they were in was too small for her. Even with Lucario and Pikachu, it was beginning to feel a little crowded. Lucario turned to Ash.

-« _Are you alright, master? I didn't feel any danger around but I made a promise to protect you._ »

-«I'm alright Lucario. Don't worry. Just a little tired after what happened. I will feel much better in a few days.» Ash said reassuringly.

Cynthia, Lance, Will and the professor Oak were feeling a little better. They didn't want these pokemon to attack them. The space wasn't very good for a pokemon battle. The storm outside became a little stronger and the wind was blowing. Cynthia couldn't stop herself from worrying about the tents. What if lightnings touch them? Ash then said that he could help with that.

-«Go on, Pikachu. Stay in the middle of the camp but be careful not to touch anything.» Ash said before the little electric mouse jump on the floor and go outside. Ash then turn to the others and explain why he act like that. «Don't worry. Pikachu isn't in any danger. He have the ability to redirect lightning to him and dispel it. It won't hurt him since he is an electric pokemon.»

-«Ha, yes, the lightning rod ability. I want to see that so, if you excuse me, I will return to the camp quickly. Some of my students may be a little scared. That storm is one of the strongest since the start of the year.» Says professor Oak before leaving rapidly.

After he left, Ash lay in bed with Lucario sitting beside him. He fall asleep with the sound of the rain and the deep rumble of the thunder. The last thing he remember was Cynthia draping his blanket over him and wishing him sweet dreams before everything faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

 **Later that week...**

The thunderstorm was a thing of the past. During all of it, Pikachu had kept a silent vigil over the camp, redirecting the lightnings coming too close. After that, he returned to Ash in the champions caravan. As the week contined, Ash grew stronger and finally had all of his strengh back. During the week, many students tried to come secretly to look at him but Ash always saw them coming with his Aura. The students were promtply discovered and sent back to their camp.

One night, Lance, Will and Cynthia had taken him in what was left of the village near the castle so Ash could say where was what. Of course, the boy told them that if the city had existed for a century after he left, then what he knew could be severely out-dated. Lance told him then that even if a century had past after is disappearance, the ancient texts they found told them that the city hardly changed. So Ash's memory could very well aid them and the archeaologists. This visit also brought Ash to a sort of closure. The boy was brought to tears when he saw what was left of his proud city but he also felt relief when the professor Blaine, the head archeaologist tell him that the war wasn't caused by the hunters but by something else. The inhabitants have simply chosen to leave the city of Rota voluntarily to protect themselves.

He also learned that the last Queen of Rota was the last one to leave. She made sure that her subjects were able to flee the war before going herself and found refuge in the Sinnoh region. Her descendants still live on in their adopted region. After the visit, Ash returned with the champions in the caravan. Along the way, he felt something that made him stop and use his Aura. Someone was spying on them. He secretly send Lucario to fetch the spy and bring him or her in. It wasn't long before his pokemon returned with a blonde haired woman with him. Lance put himself before him while Cynthia and Will took the rear guard. Finally, Lance spoke once Lucario let the woman go.

-«Fancy seeing you here, miss Domino. So, Team Rocket is interested in old paintings again?» ask Lance, tense.

-«Why not, champion? It's not like my boss couldn't afford them.» tell the woman arrogantly.

-«Why am I not surprised to see you here? I know Team Rocket is always up to no-good. It's always like that with trash like them.» add the champion.

Ash was waiting to see who would win this verbal match when he senses something else. The lady hasn't come alone. An attack was aimed at the champion and Ash quickly conjured an Aura shield around the four of them. Lucario jump into the darkness to find who attacked them.

-«I think it will be quite obvious if I state that we are not alone here.» Said Ash like what he did was nothing.

It wasn't long before they were surrounded by people in black clothes with a big red «R» on the chest. There were at least 20 of them. Lance, Cynthia and Will released their pokemon. Ash did the same with Ponyta. Lucario was already out somewhere and Pikachu was on his shoulder. His little yellow friend then jumped on the ground to join the fight. Their opponents also had their pokemon out. Some Ekans, Weezing and a Nidoking or two. Ash didn't see anything more threatening. He then use his Aura sense to see if the darkness didn't hide something more but no, Lucario had already taken care of the psychic pokemon who was hiding.

-«Only 20, my, you really think you can beat us with only them, my dear? You overestimate your chances.» Says Will.

-«It's more then enough to take the prize but we dont have to fight. Why don't you surrender yourself little guardian. My boss have a proposition for you.» said Domino.

-«I'm sorry milady but I must refuse the invitation. I am not really interested in what your boss want to offer me. Nothing good I assume so I'm sorry but you will have to leave without me.» said Ash, ready to fight.

-«What a little gentleman! But I'm afraid I have to insist.» She then turn to the grunts and order them to attack.

It wasn't long before the champions put their skills to good use. Ash wasn't left to his own device either. The pokemon who attacked him sense the powerful thunder of his Pikachu and the ground type really feel Lucario attacks when he appeared next to his partner. After a time, the grunts tried to attack him but he send them some Aura sphere and they retreat. At the end of the battle, Ash found himself with his staff pointed toward Domino.

-«I suggest you surrender, milady. It won't be very chivalrous of me to hit an unarmed woman.» Ash said.

-«You are truly someone, my little gentleman. No wonder my boss is interested in you but I have no intention to surrender. My code name is Black Tulip, sweety, and we will see each other again.» she said.

She then launch a black tulip who made a bang and a flash of light. Ash's pokemon surrounded him and they all hide their eyes from the aggressive light. When they were able to open them again, the unconcious grunts were still on the floor but there was no trace of that woman. She just left and leave her soldiers behind. Not very much what Ash would have done if he was at the head of a group. A knight never leave his friends or troop behind. It was a cowardly act. Lance and Cynthia run to him while Will checked the perimeter.

-«Are you alright? You're not hurt?» said Lance.

-«I'm alright. Who were they? Are they part of one of the organizations you warn me about?» ask Ash.

-«Unfortunately, yes. They are part of Team Rocket and if they attacked now, that mean that they know who you are and where you are. A good thing that we leave tomorrow.» said Will as he returned. «We are safe for the moment. I called the autorities to arrest them. It's better if they don't see Ash here.»

-«Good thinking, Will.» says Cynthia. «Come on Ash, let's return to the caravan. You will be safe there for the time being. That girl... She is one of the best operatives of Team Rocket.»

-«Honestly that is not saying much. She left her men here when she saw the situation turns against her. She is not very brave. If she is one of their bests, I was expecting more of a fight. Was she just testing me?» Ash said.

-«Probably, yes. I know her enough to be stronger than that. She probably had orders not to hurt you. You won't be any use to them if you're too hurt to move.» Said Will.

-«That's reassuring. Well, the autorities will be there soon so it's better if I go to bed. We are leaving tomorrow after all. It is better if I have all my strengh back in case they returned. Oh, and Sir Lance, if they know I am here then that mean that you surely have a spy in your midst here. I suggest you look for him or her.» said Ash before retiring in the caravan.

Lance make a face before saying that Ash was probably right about the spy. He will search the camp and he will make sure that the spy won't be able to send any more reports to their boss. Ash then return to the caravan and went directly to bed. He knew that the students would leave probably after breakfast. As for the champions and him, they will leave earlier so they could wait for the bus of the Academy at the designated point. After that, the students and him would go one way and the champions another. They will make sure that Team Rocket would follow them and not the bus where he will be. One of the sanctionned trainer will take his place with the champions just in case. Lance have chosen him because of the slight resemblance between them. The one they would take was slightly bigger and older than Ash and he was trained by the League to be an Ace trainer. Like others he was trained to help in matters of protection and surveillance. His name was Jake. Ash and him hit it off since the beginning.

Jake was always ready to make Ash laugh about everything. He even mimicked one of his professor while he was trained by the League and the imitation was hilarious. For Jake, Ash was like a little brother who needed protection. He arrived very early in the morning so nobody would know who he was. Ash was still sleeping when he arrived and only met him once he woke up. Since then, the two boys were always together. Jake told Ash that he was chosen to replace him because he always excelled in imitations. Even then, he copied Ash's way of moving and his mannerisms to pass for him from a distance. Of course, if they were attacked by enemies in close combat, they will see that he wasn't Ash but from a distance, his imitations really work. Ash was really worried about another attack but Jake reassure him by saying that he risk nothing with two champions and an elite four member who is also a psychic. And he, himself, wasn't too shabby with his own pokemon. Everything will be fine.

 **Later...**

It was still early when Lance and Cynthia met with professor Blaine. It was time for them to go. They had already overstayed their welcome. Lance spoke about the fact that he will send inspectors to find the spy of Team Rocket who sold the information about Ash to his boss. In the meantime, he told the professor to be extremely careful with his findings. After receiving reassurance from the scientist, Lance and Cynthia goes in the caravan and start the engine. It was time to go to the rendez-vous point. Ash was a little nervous. The engine make a funny noise and he couldn't believe that something this big could move without horses. He was a little surprised when everything start moving. Jake then take his hand and tell him that everything was fine. Ash then nod a little nervously. Riding a pokemon, he had done it. Flying on one, done too. After all, he did fly on his master's Pidgeot. But being in a machine that could move without aid from a pokemon? That was a first. Everything was so different from his time and he wondered if he will adapt someday. There was no way for him to return to his time without Celebi's help and he was pretty sure that Arceus would never allow that until his mission is finished. And, that could take a long time. And, once his mission is over, would he want to go back?

After a time, Lance let Will drive and come to see if everything was all right. He brought a map with him to show Ash where they were going. Ash studied the map a little before saying that it was a good thing that they could cook and sleep in this thing because the trip would probably take a few days. Jake laugh a little before saying that it will only take a few hours in fact. Ash look a little surprised until Lance explain that the caravan they where in was a lot faster than a horse and that the roads were a lot cleaner and larger too. There was a fork in the road where they will meet the bus for the Academy. There Ash will change transport and go to the Academy while the champions and Jake will continu on the other road. They will make a few stops along the way to make sure that if they were seen by an agent of Team Rocket, they will make sure that Jake play his role perfectly, to convince the evil syndicate that Ash was still with them. Even if it wasn't true.

 **With the students...**

When the students start their last day at the excavation site, they were a little disappointed that the champions were already gone. Ha well... They then start by doing their luggage and making sure that they forget nothing in the tents before going to breakfast. After that, everyone was busy taking their luggage to the bus. Then it was the farewell by the team of archaeologists and taking some lasts pictures for the souvenirs. At 9 o'clock, everyone climb in the bus for departure. It was a good two weeks and they were all happy about it even if some were disappointed that they miss the champions departure and the fact that they couldn't meet the last Aura guardian. It would have been something. Professor Oak was talking to the other professors about a stop they have to make on the way to the Academy. Some of the students who heard them assume that they were probably talking about the stop to eat and thought nothing of it. After all, they make many stops for eating and bathroom break along the way to go at the excavation site. It was not surprising to think that they will stop along the way for the same reasons while returning to the Academy too.

They stop a few hours later to eat and to go to the bathroom. After that, it was return in the bus and going on their way. Like it was with the trip to go to Rota, the students calm themselves and start dozing off their seats. They were near the last crossroad when the bus stop. Professor Oak rise from his seat and tell everyone to stay in the bus. He wouldn't be long. He got out and goes to the bushes near the road. Everyone thought that the good professor also need a bathroom break and return to their conversation. The other professors with them assume the surveillance.

Samuel Oak walk a very short distance before arriving at the champion's caravan. Lance was there, waiting for him. The two men exchange their greetings before telling news to each other. None of them had any problem on the road. Everything was going according to plan. Ash comes out when Lance call him. Pikachu was on his shoulder but Ash had no choice but to put Lucario in his pokeball. He know that the jackal pokemon doesn't like that but he didn't had a choice. There wasn't any place for him in the bus so Lucario tell Pikachu to guard Ash while he was in this round contraption. Ash sweatdropped when he heard that. Fortunately, Ponyta wasn't so difficult. Then, with professor Oak and Lance, he goes to change transport. He send a greeting to Cynthia, Will and Jake before going. Ash was nervous again. He doesn't sense any danger around but now he will meet his new schoolmates. He have never been in school before so he doesn't exactly know how to act.

While they were walking to the bus, Ash couldn't help saying that he was a little nervous. After all, he never have been to school before. When the professor ask him why, Ash explain that, in his time, the educationnal system was more master-apprentice and that the school was just for the nobles. Ash wasn't a noble by blood. He was born a commoner. He only receive an education when his mentor, Sir Aaron, took him as an apprentice. Before that, he couldn't even write his name. He wondered if the school from his time was different of the school from this time. The lessons were surely different. They finally arrive at the bus. Professor Oak climb on to talk to the students while Lance stays with Ash. He put his hand on Ash's shoulder and try to reassure the boy.

-«Don't be afraid. You're a smart lad, I know you can do it. You'll make your master proud.» Said Lance.

-«I hope so. Why am I so nervous? It's just school. It's not like I'm going on a battlefield.» says Ash, shaking a little.

-«Ha but it's normal to be nervous when you tried something new. You told us yourself that you have never been to school before so that is something new for you.» Add Lance.

Ash was about to say something else when he decide to listen to the professor Oak. He was speaking to the students telling them that they had stopped to welcome a new student at their Academy. The other students were suddenly very curious about this new student. After all, school was almost over for the summer. Oak then made a gesture for Ash. The boy breathe a little before climbing on the bus. Just before he meet the students, he turned and thank Lance for his help. The champion smile and salute him before leaving. Ash then take his place besides Professor Oak, before the other students who all became surprised.

-«Now, I want all of you to welcome our new student. Everyone, this is Sir Ashton. He would stay at the Academy for safety purpose and to learn more about our time. So please, don't harass him with questions. We will all learn from each other with time. Now, where will you sit...» The old man said, searching for a place for Ash to sit the rest of the way. «Ha, there is a place near Serena. Please, my dear, raise your hand so he could see you.»

A young lady raise her hand while blushing. The honey hair beauty was terribly shy and Ash was a good looking boy. Ash smile to her politely and sit beside her. The professor then sit himself before the bus start again. He wanted to start a conversation with the beautiful maiden besides him but he always have a problem talking to girls. He was always too shy. He look at Pikachu and his little companion jump on the seat between them before going on Serena's knees and asking to be pet. Ash laugh a little.

-«He likes you. He doesn't ask to be pet by everyone. Only by people he likes.» he said, calmly.

-«R..really?» said Serena timidly.

-«Yes. He likes the spot behind the ears. Try it. If he likes that, you have a friend for life.» Ash replied

Serena raise calmly her hand and start scratching Pikachu behind the ears. The little mouse pokemon then close his eyes before cooing cutely. Serena smile again and Ash was about to say something when he feel someone tugging at his cloak. He turn his gaze to see an adorable little girl. She doesn't seem older than 7 years-old.

-«Yes...» ask Ash.

-«Can I pet Pikachu too? Please, please...? I'm Bonnie by the way. My brother Clemont is snoozing on our seat.» says the little blonde girl.

-«If Pikachu accept, I don't see any problem.» He then take the little girl on his knees and let her pet Pikachu.

-«He's so cute! I wish I have a pokemon like him. But I'm just seven and we can't before fifteen. We're not considere mature enough at my age. That's not fair.» rant the little girl.

Ash laugh a little before telling her the first time he met Pikachu. He was seven too and just lost his mother the year previous. Having Pikachu at that time was like a consolation because he wasn't alone anymore. He was a little surprise when the little girl hug him and tell that he won't be alone any longer.

-«Thank you Bonnie. That's very kind of you.» Ash said. He was interrupted when a sleepy voice call for Bonnie. He then saw a blonde boy with glasses of his age coming to them.

Ash was a little shy because everyone was looking at them. He suppose that he couldn't help it. After all, he was an oddity to them. The last Aura guardian. Well, if you didn't count Lucario. The blonde boy approach them and excuse his sister.

-«I'm sorry. I hope she didn't disturb you. I didn't sleep much because of the thunderstorm yesterday so I fell asleep on my seat.» said the blonde boy.

-«It's alright. She didn't disturb us. She just wanted to pet Pikachu.» says Ash.

-«Well, that's a relief. My name is Clemont. Bonnie here is my little sister. She's a good kid even if she is a pain sometimes. Its her habit of trying to find me a girlfriend. Honestly, she is a pest in that topic.» says the boy while adjusting his glasses.

-«But big brother. I have to find you a wife. Who would take care of you when I will go on my pokemon journey? I can't do everything for you and your useless when you're left on your own.» Exclaimed Bonnie.

-«See what I mean?» Ask Clemont

-«Yes, well... I'm just glad to be an only child in that case. I don't remember having any siblings. As long as I can remember. Until my mother's passing, it was just her and I in our cabin. I only met my mentor, Sir Aaron, when I was 8. Two years after her death.» Says Ash.

It was true that he was barely remembering his mother and the only thing he could remember was her voice, a little of her face and that she smells like honey cakes. Serena was listening to their conversation as well as all the other students around them.

-«Ho, I'm sorry about your loss. I shouldn't have brought the subject in the open. I know how hard it is to lost someone you love. Bonnie and I lose our mother five years ago. I remember her well but Bonnie barely remember her. She was too young when it happened.» says Clemont.

-«Don't be. I am a little like her. I was too young when it happened and I barely remember my mother. I remember a little about the village where we lived. A village name Pallet in the south of Kanto.» says Ash.

A voice suddenly intrude in the conversation. Ash turn his head and saw that the voice belong to a brown spiky hair boy sitting behind him. He seems greatly surprise. He shake himself a little before speaking.

-«No really? You are from Pallet town? I am from there too. My name is Gary Oak. I'm professor Oak's grandson.» says the boy.

-«You mean that my village still exists? That's surprising. I thought that it would have disappear with time. It wasn't very big when I was there. A couple of cabins and some fields.» says Ash.

-«Yeah... I imagine. But how did you travel from Kanto to Cameran. Even in this time, it took a few hours to go there so I imagine that it would at least take a few days in your time.» Ask Gary.

-«Well... I can't really explain it. One night, I fell asleep in my mother's old cabin and the next day, I woke up in the forest near Cameran. Every time I try to remember what happened during the night, I draw a blank. I couldn't remember a thing. I suppose a pokemon could have brought me there but I don't remember anything.» explain Ash.

-«That's strange.» says Gary. «Hey, maybe you could remember where you used to live when you were there.»

-«Hum... Hate to break it to you, my friend but the cabin is probably nothing more then dust now. It was a wooden cabin after all.» Says Ash.

-«Why do you say that? You don't really know.» Ask Gary

-«Gary, you do realize that the last time I was at Pallet was almost eight hundred years ago, no? I don't think a wooden cabin could stay intact after all this time.» replied Ash.

-«Oh... No, probably not...» says Gary while blinking.

Some giggling could be heard after Gary's answer. The boy blush a little before glaring at the other students. He was a little excited, there was nothing wrong with that. He return his gaze to Ash examining him. The blue clothes and the Aura staff. He never told the others but when he was younger, his favorites stories were about the heroic Aura guardians. His favorite above all was the story of the noble Sir Aaron. And now, he have a golden opportunity to learn how his hero was. Ash knew him personaly after all. He calmed his heart before asking his question.

-«Sir Ashton, how was Sir Aaron? I heard many stories about him but you knew him. How was he?» Gary ask, hesitantly.

Ash look outside before answering. He knew somehow that he would have to answer some questions about his mentor. It was just strange that it didn't hurt him as much now. Maybe finding what really happened to him brought him some sort of closure. He felt more at peace now since his surrogate father's death.

-«Please, call me Ash. If you continu to call me Sir Ashton, it would make it more easy to the criminal organizations to find me. As for answering your question, he was a great man. As noble inside as he was outside. I met him when I was only eight. He took me in, fed and clothes me and start teaching me how to use my Aura. He didn't care that I was a little street thief. He didn't care at all when he discovered how little education I had. He was a wonderful surrogate father. I miss him terribly. I lost him maybe just weeks after my fifteenth birthday. I'm almost sixteen now. But I will never forget how kind he was to me. And to the others as well. He sacrificed his life to stop a war. The only thing I have left of him are my education, my staff and Lucario.» said Ash, peacefully.

-«He must really have been someone...» Said Gary dreamily.

The students were so absorbed by the story that it took a certain time before they notice that they were already at the Academy.

 **In another place...**

In a dark office, five persons were waiting for the communication of their agent. Finally, the screen lit up and a blonde woman appeared at the screen. Giovanni raise his head and start speaking.

-«I want your report, agent Domino. I want to know everything you have found in Cameran.» ordered the Team Rocket boss.

-«Yes sir. The guardian is real. I personaly saw his powers in action and they were impressive. He made a shield of pure energy to protect not only himself but also three other persons. He can also launch blue ball of energy around. I also suspect that he could communicate telepathically with his pokemon but I have no proof of that. He also is a perfect gentleman if I could make an opinion.» says Domino.

-«So you and your team weren't able to capture him, then.» says Archer, one of the admins also present near his boss.

-«Sadly no. If he were alone, we could have been able but that was not the case. He was with Lance, the champion of Kanto, Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh and Will, a member of the Elite four of Johto. He seems to have allied himself with the Pokemon League. Do you want us to try and attack again? My information tells me that he is still with the champions.» finished Domino.

-«No, it is too dangerous. Return to base. We will try to capture him when he's left alone. The League won't be able to watch him constantly. We will take him when their surveillance will be weakened.» says Giovanni.

-«As your order, Sir. My team and I will be there tonight.» Says Domino before cutting the communication. She was able to keep to herself how many men she lost with her little stunt. At least, for the moment.


End file.
